Phobia 2 : The Nightmare
by Robin Lee
Summary: Some people cry after bad dreams. But nightmares are never THAT bad...right? Mario, Luigi and Peach learn the true meaning of the word FEAR. You don't hafta read the 1 Phobia to get the 2nd Rated for violence & angst. FINISHED.
1. Chapter I

**A/N** : Ok, now that I'm officially out of school, I'm over-loading my unfinished fics, and writing this. Hopefully will be more horrific in later chapters. It follows **basically** the same reteric for the last Phobia as far as our little "conversations" go. 

**Robin Lee**.....(Mario).....[Luigi].....+Peach+.....Keep using this if you get really confused. I know I did more than once! Enjoy!

  


***

Princess Peach sighed heavily, eyelids drooping. She was terribly bored, but didn't want anyone to know. _I don't want to be the kinds of Princess that gets everything she wants, and yet is still not content_, she thought. She leaned her cheek on her gloved hand, resting her elbow on the arm of her throne.

"Go carts: old. Tennis: old. Golf: …can't play, eating: old…" She mumbled off a list of nonsense, yawning. After a few moments her words grew more slurred, and were eventually, unintelligible. Her clear blue eyes were shut now. 

"Peach!" The throne room door burst open just as the Princess' head slipped off her shaky arm with a thud.

"Owe…" she complained sleepily, wincing and touching her temple lightly. "Oh, Mario, it's you."

"Yep, it's me. You sound less than thrilled."

"Sorry, I-"

"Expecting someone else?"

"N-no! Of course not. I'm just fine."

"Well, we wanted to see if you would be interested in joining us…"

_To go play tennis no doubt,_ she thought dryly. 

"…joining us to go bowling.

Peach blinked, surprised. "Does the Mushroom Kingdom have a bowling alley?"

"Sure, it just opened yesterday."

"Yesterday? She frowned. "Why didn't I know about it?"

Mario shrugged. "Shrooms are getting rich, I think they financed it."

"Hm!" Peach shrugged as well, smiling. "Why not? Let me go get my great-great-great-great aunts bowling bag."

Mario scratched his head. _Did they have bowling back then?_

When they walked from the palace, it was growing dark and night was nearing the Mushroom Kingdom. They entered the alley and were greeted by bright lights, beeping sounds, loud music, and the smell of nachos and popcorn. Peach smiled broadly in spite of herself as Luigi came running up. 

"Have you seen this place?" he asked excitedly. 

[What?!? How could you just…*breaks off, mumbling*]

**What could possibly be wrong? Two pages of a notebook and you've got a problem already???**

[*gulps meekly* I'm a lot more mature than that, you know…]

"I didn't know you liked bowling, Luigi," said Peach rather loudly over the music. 

"I think he likes the arcade more," grinned Mario.

"No harm in that. Come on, you're missing the fun!"

"No thanks," smiled Peach politely. "I came here to bowl. You should come too!"

The younger Mario laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, I don't know……"

"Please?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes. He smiled grimly.

"Well……ok. But just for a little."

"Great!" The Princess and the plumbers wasted no time in getting their gear. 

"Alley number thirteen," croaked the old mushroom lady behind the counter. Mario frowned as he put on his shoes.

"Thirteen? That's no good."

"Oh, don't tell me you're superstitious," chided Peach.

"Sure he is; he's got a lucky rabbit's foot and everything." Luigi grinned a little, chewing on his gum.

Mario turned a slight shade darker, and Peach gawked. 

"Why, Mario, I….I never knew."

He shrugged weakly. "Let's just bowl."

Peach was up first; she knocked all but two down. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Pumping her fists in the air. "Boo-yeah! Take that! In yo face!" she shouted pointing at Mario and Luigi. She danced around the table and chairs, making a terrible scene. "BYOB, bring your own….boo-ya?" she dropped her hands at her sides, a hurt look on her face. Mario had just gotten a strike. He flashed a heroic smile, raising one eyebrow.

"In yo face-"

"Shutup." Peach flopped in a chair, folded her arms and started to pout.

"Your turn, little bro."

Luigi was caught off guard. "Oh, heh heh, right…couldn't I just keep score?"

"Luigi!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Don't get your undies in a bunch," he muttered. Luigi looked through the different colored bowling balls, trying to find the lightest one. He settled for a nine pound, and picked it up. "Right then. Let's see. How does it go again?" He shifted positions from one stance to another, while Peach and Mario watched pathetically. 

+Yoo-hoo! I think you made an error! See, we're not pathetic, it's Lu-+ 

**Grrrr…..*glares* **

+Eh…*sweatdrop*+

"Come on, Weegy!" prompted Mario impatiently. His brother turned on him sharply.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed. 

"Then don't stand there like an idiot! Roll the dang ball!"

"Heh, of course." Luigi took a nervous breath and swung his arm back. But the bowling ball slipped from his fingers, and it fell to the wood floor behind him with a loud thud. 

Peach raised an eyebrow, and Mario urged him with his eyes. Luigi smiled stupidly and collected the ball again. Only this time he set it on the ground and nudged it with his foot. Peach and Mario exchanged disgusted looks as the ball rolled slowly down the lane. Luigi leaned forward, blowing air out of his mouth as if it would push it farther. Instead it rolled to the right and into the gutter. 

"What…….." began Peach in shock.

"….the heck was that?" demanded Mario. Luigi rolled his eyes and coughed, speaking at the same time.

"*cough*can't bowl!*cough*"

"What?"

"He can't bowl!" exclaimed Mario. Luigi dashed to him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I don't want the whole mushroom kingdom knowing!"

"It's ok, Luigi," consoled Peach.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to play the arcade." He left quickly, and Peach punched Mario in the arm.

"Owe!"

"That was for making fun of him!"

"But I wasn't making fun….I was having fun."

"That's what they all say. We'll finish our game, and then you go straight over and apologize." Mario nodded obediently, saluting.

"Yes, ma'am."

***

Luigi popped another coin into the arcade game and moved the buttons and knobs lamely. Nearly all of the games had grown old, and after beating Street Fighter 2 for the twentieth time, he decided to try the last one. It was one of those "grab-it" games, where a crane is maneuvered over the prize of your choice. Luigi looked both ways over his shoulder, the shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

**Your sanity, maybe…**

[Leave me alone!! I find you annoying.]

**Fine. Don't tell me I didn't warn you…**

He put in his coins, examining the prizes. Little stuffed Koopa Troopas and piranha plants crowded each other, and a few plastic balls underneath them, containing tiny rings. He smiled to himself, planning on getting Peach a ring. Not like he had enough jewelry, but maybe it would help her forget his lack of talent in bowling. 

He pushed the button and pulled the knob this way and that, trying to center the crane above his toy. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, frowning. Then he let it drop. Excitedly he pushed the up button, but was dismayed at the sight. Instead of a dainty ring to fit on the Princess' slender finger, the metal claws of the crane held a small, gray, fluffy plush cloud, much like the kind Lukitu would ride. The claw deposited it in the drop bin, and Luigi sighed, picking it up. It's happy, smiling face mocked him. 

Luigi rolled his eyes and searched for another coin, but only found a whole in his pocket. He cursed and looked back to the cloud. Its expression really _was_ mocking. Two devious felt eyebrows arched downward, and the sweet smile was marred by sharp teeth. He frowned, but looked at it longer, drawn to it. _Why can't I look away….?_

Finally he broke the stare and shook his head, blinking a few times. _Strange…_The sweet smile had returned.

Peach walked over to him and linked her arm through his. "How ya doin'?"

"Oh, uh, just fine." He showed her the cloud. "I thought you might like this."

"Oh, it's adorable!" she squealed, holding the cloud close to her. "Thank you Luigi. Isn't he sweet?"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Mario. "Say, Luigi. I'm sorry about what I said, about bowling."

Luigi smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. Who won the game?"

"Mario did," Peach pouted. 

"Now, now. Maybe you just need practice."

"Says you. Let's go home before it gets late."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter II

Peach went to bed that night, cuddling her new, soft cloud pillow next to her. She heard nary a sound, but thought she noticed a small, conniving laugh as she drifted off to sleep.

When Peach awoke, she was surrounded by darkness. She shivered a little and assumed her night light had burnt out. Then she realized she wasn't in her room. Nor in her bed. The sheets felt funny and scratchy. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her cool. A deep voice made her tremble.

"Hello Peach. How nice to see you again."

"Bowser," she said in an angry, shaky voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see Princess, I'm still a little sore over the loss of my Fun House.." Hearing those words made Peach shiver, and Bowser chuckled. "So this new plan is in the works……"

Peach tried to sit up, but only then did she realize that her arms were bound above her head. Her mouth went dry, and her hear skipped once.

"If you don't mind," she whispered hoarsely, "I'd rather not find out what it is."

"Oh? What's that? You don't…want to play?" The turtle's ominous chuckle echoed though the room as four shadowy figures appeared in each corner of the room.

***

Luigi's eyes began to feel heavy, but he didn't want to put his comic book down just yet. He grunted softly and yawned, ignoring his body's clock and instead listened to the tempting magazine in front of him. Besides, he liked staying up late. Although it never left him with a satisfied feeling in the morning, he was an admitted night owl. He was at a suspenseful part in the plot, being Spiderman and all, when he heard an ear piercing shriek from down the hall. Frowning, he lifted his eyes from the print, trying to discern whether or not it was his imagination. A second cry quickly convinced him.

***

Mario jumped in his sleep, hearing a blood curdling scream. 

"Peach?" he mumbled incoherently. Before he could fully awaken, he rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud. Cursing, he rubbed the back of his head and staggered up. The screaming hadn't stopped.

"Peach? Peach!" he shouted, running to her room. His feet nearly tripped over each other, but he ran as fast as he could. In the dark, he barely made out the Princess' door. Before he could reach it, his body slammed into something soft, and his skull cracked against something hard. 

"Owe!"

"Oof!"

Mario rubbed his head for only the second time in three minutes. "Luigi?"

"Owe…Mario! What's wrong with Peach?"

"I was just coming to find out. Come on!"

They got to her room and snapped on the light. The Princess was sobbing, shrieking, tossing in her sleep. "No, stop! Please, don't-no!"

Mario raced to her bed, shaking her shoulders gently.

"Peach, Peach wake up."

"Stop!" She lashed out with her hands, hitting what seemed to be an invisible enemy. "Get off me!"

"Peach! Wake up!"

She did so, snapping out of bed, eyes wide and teary, hair rumpled and mouth open. She whimpered, panting for air, then noticed the brothers. 

"You're alright now," said Mario. Peach cut him off, hugging him so tightly she took his breath away.

"Oh thank you!" she sobbed. "It was only a dream. Thank God…"

Mario looked to Luigi worriedly out of the corner of his eye, who in turn watched Peach as she pushed away from the plumber, shaking her head. The younger felt afraid by Peach's look, her expression of sheer terror and panic. Her wide eyes met Luigi's as she trembled and he tried to hold her gaze, to try to be encouraging. She looked to Mario, almost pleadingly.

"It was so real. I could almost feel them…"

"Who Peach? Feel who?" demanded Mario softly, not hiding his protectiveness.

"Their hands," she managed, voice choked. She ran a hand along her right arm, as if trying to erase the touch. "They…all over…hurt me."

Mario put his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. He brushed the hair from her face which was matted with sweat. He gave her small smile. 

"But it was just a dream Peach. Nothing will get you."

She couldn't stop shaking, and she dug her fingers into Mario's arms. "Stay. With me. Please."

Mario could almost feel the urgency in her cold fingertips. Hesitating only a second, he cast a look at Luigi.

"I will, Peach. I'll stay with you." Luigi nodded, as if giving his consent. He slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through this curly dark hair. He had seen Peach with nightmares, but they were never this bad. She had only been drawn to tears once, when she dreamed a hideous monster more devious than Bowser had come and annihalated her entire kingdom. It took her three days to finally relax, but...

Luigi shook his head, trying not to worry so much. Mario always called him for that, told him not to be a pessimist. Of course, Luigi saw it as practical pessimism, only seeking out the things that were harmful or dangerous. Plus, it was his job, to root out the evil and protect the Princess. Casting one more worried glance at her bedroom door, he walked to his own room and tried to sleep.

***

Mario sat with Peach in the small, delicate couch in one corner of her room, an arm around her slight shoulders. She curled her feet under her and wrapped her arms around her legs, hidden under an ornate, pink nightgown. She still trembled when she thought of the hands and the horrific nightmare, but having Mario beside her relaxed her tense muscles a bit.

After some moments of silence, Mario spoke carefully, gently. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Peach?" Without skipping a beat, he was answered with a quick, fierce headshake. He sighed and squeezed her closer. 

"You know nothing's gonna get you, right?"

After a slight hesitation, Peach nodded, a movement Mario could barely catch.

"Just stay with me, please…"

He nodded, smiling a little, trying to reassure her. His smile was weak however, at the thought of her dream. _Why on earth would she dream about...being ravaged like that?_ She sighed shakily, but more content, and nestled into the plumber's arms.

***

Peach had stayed up for a good number of hours now, and Mario had long since fallen asleep. She really couldn't blame him; he was never one for staying up late and it was already 4 am. She had calmed down a bit, and even though he was asleep, Mario's presence, that and the lights being on, made her feel safe and secure. 

_But still_, she thought. _I can't go back to sleep just because Mario did. I can't sleep tonight. Not after that dream._ The Princess was sure that she never wanted to sleep for the rest of her life.

She gazed at Mario for a while, still comforted with his being there, but feeling a bit bored again. Carefully, slowly, she got up off the couch, sliding out from under Mario's arm and making sure he didn't wake up. 

Putting on her pink fuzzy slippers, she opened the door a crack and silently slipped out. Of course, the palace halls were dark at night, so she back up for a second, then left to get her flashlight by her bed. 

She returned to the hallway, snapping on the flashlight and taking wary steps down the pillar lined hall. But after a while, her courage dwindled and s he froze in her tracks, feeling foolish. She wondered if she should go back….

_No. Going back means bed. And bed means sleep._ It was too much of a risk to take. She took another step.

A strangled yelp from Luigi's blackened room made her freeze again. She tried to breathe quietly, trying to hear something else. He cried out louder, and Peach heard a rustling sound.

Swallowing her fear, she Princess pushed the plumber's door open all the way and fumbled for the lights, not sure of what she would find. Luigi was thrashing in bed, whimpering to himself. Peach sighed from relief. _He's only having a dream._

She set her flashlight down and walked to him. Before she could wake him up, he saved her the trouble. Shooting straight up, he gave a harsh cry and blinked a few times. Peach cautiously sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Luigi? Are you okay?"

He looked at her, noticing her for the first time. He gulped some air and nodded after a pause. "Uh, yeah," he answered breathlessly. "It was….just……" He cursed, cutting himself off and rubbing his face. Peach saw he had been terrified, and thought she saw the trail of hot tears from his eyes. Or was it only sweat?

"Bad dream?" she offered.

"Uh, yeah…."

"Looks like you and me are cursed tonight," she said, managing a small grin.

Luigi's sharp eyes flicked to her, then back at the blanket in front of him, staring at the lump of what he assumed were his feet.

"So real," he breathed, still panting a little. Peach laid her small hand over his wiry one, squeezing it, concern marring her face. Luigi went on without prodding.

"There was, this room. It was small," he added quickly, slightly embarrassed. "But, the….the walls moved in closer, I-I swear I coulda died if I didn't wake up…" he shook his head in disbelief.

Peach shuddered, knowing the feeling. She held his hand more tightly, giving him the same advice she received earlier that night.

"But you didn't die, Luigi. It was only a dream."

He looked at her again, longer this time, trying to believe her words.

"No joke," he muttered. "Good thing, too."

"So," began Peach tentatively. "I guess you're not going back to sleep?"

"Maybe…I dunno." When Luigi saw Peach's hopeful look crumble, he shrugged. "Mario fall asleep?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Maybe I'll stay up."

Peach smiled gratefully, clasping his hand in both of hers. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

[Now if only a certain said author would make me appear more manly, I would give my thanks, too…]

**Hey, I know you're a man, you know you're a man…it's all good.**

[Oh, but....but….come on. Tears??]

**Women like sensitive men…**

[Not queer ones!]

**That's it! *slams composition book on ground* Don't give me this crap!! I'm working really hard on this, harder than any other fanfiction, and all you do is whine the whole time! Well, you can just shove it, you skinny green prick!! *storms out of room***

+Sheesh, what's eating 'Lee? *sweatdrop* +

(Don't ask me, I missed it.*yawns* )

[Where've _you_ been?]

(She made me sleep! Made me look like a SLACKER! *yells in Robin Lee's direction* )

+ *rolls eyes* Babies…+

**   
  
****A/N: Ok, just so you know, I wrote this way back in January, and only finished it weeks ago. So the Spiderman deal had nothing to do with the movie. Are we feeling scared yet??? Please be honest. ^_^**


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Fast updates, huh? This ain't exaclty the same as the LAST Phobia, now, is it kids?? No! ok....read!

  
  
The whole next day, Princess Peach and the younger plumber walked through the castle with half lowered eyelids. Mario was worried sick to think that Peach actually stayed up the whole night for fear of her dream. He was even more worried to see Luigi in the same shape.

His younger brother's head rested limply in his palm, scrunching up his cheek. He only had two bites of his breakfast when he dropped his fork and his eyes closed. Five seconds later, his arm slipped and he fell headlong into his plate.

Mario lifted a disapproving eyebrow as he ate his own meal. 

"Read too much of comics, did you?"

"Mmm-nuh, yeah," Luigi mumbled as he sat up and picked bacon from his hair.

Peach, actually hearing the conversation for the first time, looked up sleepily. 

"Nuh-uh," she managed between barely parted lips. "You were havin-Owe!" After a sharp kick from Luigi she stopped and frowned, glaring at him and eating in silence.

"Having what?"

"Having a darn good time," Luigi answered quickly. "You know how comics get to me."

Mario answered with just a grunt and a nod.

***

Luigi stared blankly out the window of his room when he heard a soft knock. He looked up, startled. "Oh, hey there, Mario."

His brother walked in rather quietly and sat in a chair across from him.

"Can I help you with something?" Luigi asked curiously after a moment's silence.

"I want to know why you couldn't sleep last night."

Luigi rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Mario, I was reading comics."

"No, I mean it. I-I'm supposed to take care of you, and that includes unhealthy sleeping habits."

"But you know how I like staying up late!" he protested.

"You could never pull an all-nighter."

"Well, I just did."

"Weegy……"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Then tell me."

Luigi looked at him a moment longer, then sat back down, sighing. He ran a ahnd through his dark hair nervously as he stammered.

"I uh…had a bad dream. That's all."

"What about?" asked Mario, concern marring his face.

"It doesn't matter. But…it felt like I was there, ya know? The walls were pushing in, I felt so crushed, trapped. I felt it, Mario. Peach woke me when I…was literally stuck between two walls." He looked distraught just remembering the nightmare, and his sweaty hands held the arm rests as if to never let go. "I…felt like I was gonna die for sure."

Mario studied his brother, concerned by his unnatural fear. Of course Luigi was claustrophobic, but he had never been this shaken up over a dream. 

"Luigi. That stuff's not real," he said gently.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Then, managing a smile, he stood up, stretching. "I might nap for a bit."

"Fine by me. You need your rest."

***

That night......

"Oh, man," breathed Luigi in an anguished whisper. "Not again." He was awake, or so it seemed, and on in the same room as the night before. Empty and made entirely of concrete. He shut his eyes tight. "It's a dream, it's a dream," he kept saying to himself.

"I'm afraid that it's not," came the familiar, deep rumbling voice. 

"Bowser," began Luigi. "I don't have time for games. You want to fight us, do it face to face, like a man--"

"With one exception, string bean," the turtle interrupted. I am not a man. Nor am I humane."

"No one said you were!" the lanky man shot back. No sooner had he spoken the words than the same two walls on either side moved closer to each others, close to Luigi. He groaned, halfway between a whimper and a sigh, and shut his eyes again.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…"

***

Mario turned over in his covers. He was awake now, and couldn't sleep. He was worried about both the Princess and his brother, but…something else was keeping him awake, it seemed. His room was dark and he felt his surroundings weren't right. Carefully he got out of his bed and reached in his bedside drawer for the fire-flower he always kept handy. Not finding it and growing alarmed, he searched blindly with his hands all around the dresser. Objects fell off the table, making small bouncing sounds. Then something crashed.

Grimacing with frustration and confusing, Mario reached for a light switch. He flipped it, and a child's spinning night light came on. He frowned, then looked around the room in disbelief.

A young boy's trophies set on a shelf, and ancient baseball cards were covering the floor under his feet. His bed was smaller, more child size….

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud. He picked up a picture of a woman cradling a baby. He squinted to make it out in the faint light, but a sudden, low zipping sound distracted him. Silently, he cracked open the door and peeked out. No one was in sight--wait, what's that shadow? Heart pounding, he pushed the door open more. He could have sworn he heard Bowser's sinister laugh. Then he heard a small voice, calling his name desperately. 

***

He gasped a little and started. He looked up to see his own room in the Princess' castle, and Toad in his little nightcap. He was tugging at Mario's blanket just below the plumber's knee, looking frightened. 

"Hey there, kid. You havin' nightmares too?"

He shook his head hard, and his voice trembled with urgency. "No, but I think Luigi is!"

"Again?" _He almost never has nightmares! What has he been watching on TV?_

Mario got up hurriedly. "All right, let's check on him."

***

"It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream." Luigi chanted to himself. But his eyes weren't closed anymore. He watched the wall in front of him come in closer, and the one he was leaning against push him closer to the former. Closer, closer…ten feet…nine feet…eight feet….Luigi whimpered, shaking his head.

"I want to get out!" he shouted hopelessly. The walls ignored him. Six feet….five feet….four feet….

Luigi thought he would go insane from waiting. He crossed himself and tried to push away the wall in front of him. 

"It's a dream, it's a dream…" Three feet….his arms were slowly pushed back to his sides like an accordion, and his voice grew thinner and more tired.

"It's a dream…"

Two feet.

Luigi gasped breathlessly as the walls slowed, but only a little. As if to further his painful death.

"Stop it! Mario!!" he cried, as if his brother could hear him close by. The wall was right in front of his face now. He felt himself being compressed, and the pressure on his chest was too hard. He couldn't catch a breath.

He exhaled painfully, feeling faint. Then a voice reached his ears.

"Luigi!"

_Mario?_

"Luigi! Wake up!

_Owe!_

"Wake up!" A sound like rushing wind, and Luigi thrashed at the bed sheets, trying to sit up. Mario tried to hold his shoulders. "Luigi! Luigi, just calm down."

Breathing quickly and trembling, Luigi gulped for air. "He…he's trying…to k-kill me. He w-wants to kill me."

"Calm down Luigi. Take a deep breath."

The younger Mario shook his head but tried to comply anyway. His shaky breath was interrupted by a sobbing gasp, and he shut his mouth, holding a weak hand to his forehead and holding himself in check.

"Okay," began Mario, taking a deep breath himself. It was like Luigi was a kid again, and need comforting after a terrifying dream or accident. "Now, tell me who's trying to--"

"Koopa," he whispered fearfully, like the word suddenly held so much of his respect now.

"Kooopa?"

Luigi nodded slowly, a hand to his chest, still catching his breath. "M-mario. It's the…same dream."

"From last night, you mean?"

Luigi nodded again. It seemed like the only thing he could do. Mario watched him carefully, thoroughly worried now. _Now we're all having nightmares._

(Wow. That was….profound. *watches TV and chews gum*)

**Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it? And how did the TV get in my room??**

+ *flops in a chair and pouts* +

**What's your problem, woman?**

+Where am I??+

[In Robin Lee's room. *reads SMB Adventure book*]

+I mean in this good for nothing story!+

(And you called US babies…)

**Look, I'm sorry…**

+Sorry?? I had only one freakin line!+

**Don't get your undies in a bunch! You're in the next chapter and a good lot, too.**

(Why can't we see Peach's dream?)

***nervously* Ummm…content editing purposes.**

+What?!?!+It's indecent! I'm actually doing you a favor by keeping the mystery. Consider it a gift....Merry Christmas.

+Awe, thanks. *slaps Luigi's nearby head* I didn't _get_ any gifts from you two this year!

::Both still intrigued by their diversions, Luigi slaps Mario's nearby leg casually and holds out business envelope. Mario spits bubble gum into it which is handed to Peach carelessly.::

[*preoccupied with book* Feliz Navidad…]

  
  
  
**A/N: Ok, I admit. Boring chapter. Full of....bore-age. Hmm, rhymes with porridge. Tee hee.....**

At any rate!!!...Are you still feeling scared? Feel like you're there? Or are you like, "Dude! Why is she writing this crap about a person's dream? Why doesn't she just--Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" O_o *sweatdrop*......Yeah, that would be a tragedy. It will get better, I swear!


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Ack! Warning, kiddies. There are a FEW things people might consider not good to read. Like I said...I don't know _where_ this idea came from! Oh wait...I never said that before. *darn it darn it darn it....* Sigh. Read on.**

  
  
  
The cry cut through the night like a knife. 

"Nooo!" The brothers both jumped, startled at the sudden scream.

"Peach?" asked Mario.

"Again?"

They hurried out of Luigi's room, racing to Peach's at the end of the hall. They found her just like the night before, only worse. She wasn't screaming or thrashing as often. Now she was crying, pleading softly. Some might consider this worse…the eerie sound of her tearful, quiet whispers and labored breathing.

"Stop…get off…" she begged. Mario snapped on the lights, but Luigi beat him to her bed.

"Peach, wake up. Come on, you're all right." As worried as Mario was for Luigi, he admired his brother for putting aside his own hear to help the Princess.

The young Mario could have screamed from fright when Peach awoke, sitting straight up in bed, shouting 'NO' at the top of her voice and hitting him.

"Get off me!!"

"Peach, Peach, it's me! Luigi!" He tried to block her punches and catch her hands, but she was raving. 

+Now I'm a raving lunatic? Perfect…+

**Quiet you!**

Mario walked to her bed and helped. He grabbed one of her hands tightly and laced his fingers with hers.

"Peach, it's Mario. You're okay! Come on, now." Slowly, she stopped and stared at him. Her face was drenched with sweat and tears. The sleeve of her nightgown was torn, and a patch of her bare arm showed a reddish tint the size of a palm. Sobbing quietly, she held out her arms and let herself be embraced. "Come on," he soothed, holding her close. "Nothing's going to get you."

Luigi watched, confused as anyone else. What were the odds of everyone having simultaneous dreams of the worst possible scenarios….frightening enough to make someone cry? He cast a glance away from them, noticing the gray, plush cloud on the floor. It had been cast away during Peach's nightmare, and even though it held its sweet smile, Luigi felt that it was boring into him with its eyes.

***

No one slept for the rest of the night, and consequently, they were all dead tired in the morning. Although they were tired, Mario wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Bowser was in all of our dreams somehow, right?"

They all nodded. Peach rose a limp hand. "He…he mentioned something about his 'Fun House' to me."

They all shuddered, not wanting to think about THAT. 

"Well," began Luigi, rubbing his eyes. "It may have something to do with it. Instead of our phobias, our worst nightmares." **No crap, Sherlock!**

(Hey! You're writing this dang dialogue! If you don't like it, change it!! *angry silence* Yeah, that's what I _thought_ you said!!)

[*sweatdrop*] +*sweatdrop*+

Luigi muttered to himself. "Too bad mine are all the same…"

"Your phobia is your nightmare? Tough break," whispered Peach.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't--" He stopped.

"Shouldn't what?" asked Mario.

Luigi shook his head, yawning. "Nothing. Let's just eat some breakfast." He got up from the table, but Mario stopped the Princess. "Peach, how did you…how did your nightgown get ripped like that?"

"Oh." She hugged herself. "I…I don't know." She turned and silently walked away, slowly following Luigi. She certainly was scared from these dreams; Mario noticed she was more reserved and quiet. He also noticed a bruise on her bicep as she left.

***

They spent the rest of the day like zombies. But that night, they all stayed in Peach's room, huddled on her beg, vowing to never fall asleep. They talked, sang, and laughed, but as the night wore on, their eyelids drooped. Luigi had left the bed and sat in a big red armchair, trying to make himself uncomfortable. Peach had to lay her head down; she was so overcome with exhaustion.

Mario shook his head sleepily. "No, Peach. Don't."

"Jus for a little…" she slurred. 

"Sing that song I taught you. The one with the states and capitals."

Peach nodded, remembering the song.

"We can't go to sleep, Peach."

"Mm-hmm. Indianapolis Indiana, Montgomery Alabama, Denver Colorado…"

This went on for some minutes, until Luigi's gentle snoring could be heard, Mario lay precariously on the edge of the bed, and Peach was sleeping soundly on the other side of the mattress, mouth silently moving to the words of the song.

***

Mario awoke in the same bedroom as the night before. His feet extended past the edge of the child's bed, and he jumped out of it, more confused now than afraid.

He looked around the room, scratching his head. "Bowser," he thought aloud. "if you're trying to scare me putting in a baby room, you're way--"

"Not just any room," came a soft, almost sympathetic response.

Mario looked up, trying to find the source of the sound. "Bowser, what is the deal here?"

No answer. He looked back to the night stand and shuffled through random homework papers, drawings, a lucky rabbits foot, baseball cards-Wait. A photograph. Mario picked up the picture carefully, scrutinizing it. A boy, happily smiling by his bicycle, his mother and father at his side. Mario's expression was something of confusion mixed with happiness.

"That's me," he breathed, "Me, and mama, and Dad…" He brushed each person on the photo with his fingertips, smiling sadly. "Me…this is my room!" He looked around again, but had to wonder. _What the hay am I doing here?_

He heard a familiar sound. The zipping sound. A frown creased his forehead, and he crept to the door and peeked out. Nope, no one around. He snuck out of his childhood room, across the upstairs hall to his parents room which he remembered so well. _Maybe I've time traveled_, he though excitedly. _Maybe I can see them._

He turned to knob of the door and pushed it open in a hurry, but his jaw dropped in horror, and his eyes grew wide, staring at the unexpected.

His mother and father were covered in blood, shot dead in their sleep. Then he remembered. He knew why Bowser brought him here.

Mario backed out of the room, shaking his head as if to shake away the dejavu. He ran back to his room, shutting and locking his door. He leaned against it for a moment, then paced the room. _The night my parents were killed_, he thought in a frenzy. _I was afraid he'd get me too. Bowser knows it._

Mario looked down at his hand, noticing it was covered in something sticky. Turning it closer to the light, the plumber found it was blood. An insane laugh wafted through the walls and to his door. His voice caught in his throat, and he suddenly felt sick.

_The man who killed them…he's still in the house._

***

Peach was surprised to find herself not in the same nightmarish room she'd known for the past two nights, but a tiny, wet dungeon cell. Relieved and frightened at the same time, she pulled on the chains around her hands attached to an iron nail in the floor. Footsteps. She gasped, backing away as much as she could.

Bowser Koopa appeared through the rusty iron bars, smiling wickedly. 

"What…were…you doing….to me," she demanded through clenched teeth. He didn't answer, but instead had a Troopa attendant unlock the door. He walked in and knelt before her, flashing sharp, hideous teeth with his smile. She turned her head away, heart pounding. 

"What are you doing with….the Mario Brothers?"

"Exactly what you thought I'd do." He leaned closer, an inch away from her face. She could feel his smoldering hot breath on her face. "Make your worst nightmare a reality."

This news was old to the Princess, but she was stunned nonetheless. "But…why?"

"Why do you think?" he shouted, standing up to pace. "To take your bloody kingdom!"

Peach was surprised to find she was out of the picture, but at the same time, grateful. "What's to become of me?" she asked in a small voice. "And the Marios?"

He chuckled deep in his throat. "My dear Princess; no one has to tell me twice that you hate me. So I've decided……to heck with a queen! All they do is nag anyway, right?" He stepped closer, looming over her. "I'm afraid you won't wake up this time, Peach. You're going to stay here forever, enduring your nightmare until your insanity grows worse."

He must be joking, Peach thought in terror. No one is that cruel.

"And as for your…precious plumbers," he sneered, embellishing the moment, "they will get what's coming to them."

"Their….nightmares?" she asked in a small voice. He didn't answer, but turned to leave. "Why am I in _here_?" the Princess demanded, "instead of…the other room?"

Here he grinned maliciously and slowly turned to face her.

"Peach, Peach, Peach. Killing you off would be too easy…….and merciful." He walked out, slamming the door behind him as a Koopa Troopa locked it again. 

Peach's mouth fell open in horror. He wanted them to suffer for the rest of their lives, trapped in this nightmare, never to wake up again. She had to warn the plumbers, but at this point it seemed hopeless. _It's all hopless._

  
  
  
**Author's Notes: Aw geez....bad dialogue abounds in here...unless your expecting the tackiness, then its not so bad. Next chapter might get worse...more people get hurt.....more people get sucked into the horrible-ness of Bowsers plan...the question is...WHO? @_@**

And hey....have any of you had horrible dreams since you started reading this?? I did one night. *shudders* I want to get a head count, see how many of you are cursed. It won't be that many...no one is reviewing...sigh. 


	5. Chapter V

Luigi didn't care about his room anymore. He was ready for anything, and now it was death. He leaned against the wall that wasn't moving, waiting for the other one slowly advancing, grinning weakly in an almost maniacal manner.

"You want me Bowser?? Come and get me!!" he screamed.

***

Koopa leaned over a control center and frowned upon hearing Luigi's challenge.

"He's not afraid," he muttered to his assistant MagiKoopa Kamek. The little turtle just nodded once.

"Then we will make him afraid again."

***

"Come on! Kill me! Bring it on!!" [Whoa, whoa, hold the phone…I'm suicidal?!?]

**Well, why not? *shrugs* Everyone has their bad days.**

[But I don't wanna die!] 

(*still watching TV* Ah, Suck it up, Weegy. Oh! Come on! The Steelers went right past ya!)

Bowser's sudden voice made Luigi shiver. "On the contrary, my friend. I can't do that."

"Why not?" he screeched. "No ghetto enough for me??"

"You're not supposed to die here. And this isn't your real room, besides. Yours will come." _Once I figure out what it is_, he pondered.

Luigi's face contorted in horror. _What did he mean by room?_ "What kind of sick sadistic freak **ARE** you??" he shouted. No answer, save for the low rumble and scrape of the wall, which he had almost forgotten about.

Five feet, four feet….he wished that he'd at least pass out. He had searched the whole room over twenty times before and there was no escape.

Two feet….one foot. He turned to look down the narrow alley that the walls formed, bracing himself. He felt his air being pressed out of him, like a rolling pin on bread. The walls didn't stop. The pressure was greater this time. Luigi frowned, panicked, counting on waking up in the nick of time like he had done before. But he was still asleep, and the pressing wall took his breath away, as if squeezing it out of his lungs.

"No," he groaned breathlessly, his voice squeaking. Luigi was in agony, and he felt for sure he was going to pop. Finally, something did.

CRACK. 

Just as he screamed in pain, a loud ringing reverberated in his head and he came rushing back.

***

Mario jumped up, scared stiff and turned off the alarm clock. He heard a sobbing groan and saw Luigi lying on the floor. He had fallen from the armchair, and was now gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight. His fore arms were raised, his elbows rested on the floor, but they were stayed in mid air uselessly like he was afraid to touch himself.

"Weegy, what's wrong?" Mario hopped off the bed and knelt by his brother.

"Can't breathe…it hurts." His breath was shallow and came in nervous gasps. 

"All right, just calm down. Where does it hurt?"

The younger Mario wordlessly pointed to his lower chest, and his older brother gently put his hand on the spot, carefully probing.

"Owe!" Luigi yelped breathlessly. He cursed, tears squeezed from his eyes. 

"It's broken!" said Mario in shock. "Your rib is…broken."

Luigi cursed again, searching for Mario through his watery eyes. "Don't move," the elder commanded. 

Don't worry, I won't, Luigi thought. 

"I'm going to call the doctor…"

"No…don't go," he pleaded, whispering.

"Luigi, I have to get the doctor."

"Where, where is Peach?"

"Shoot, we forgot her. She's still sleeping." Mario did a double take. "Shoot! She's still sleeping!" He ran to her side and gently shook her. "Peach…Peach, come on. Wake up. Come on…Princess," he pleased, voice rising higher with every word. "Peach please, wake up!" She never stirred. She didn't say a word. "No, Peach!"

Luigi was trying to steady his breathing, blinking away the dizzying pain. _What's going on?_

Mario, seething from anger but recovered from his fright, left Peach's side mutely and knelt by Luigi again.

"Whas goin' on?" the younger plumber managed.

"We….she's still asleep. She…won't wake up this time."

"M-mar, Mario-"

"Shh, save your energy."

_Energy for what? To go through this ordeal all over again? Not worth it._ But Luigi obeyed, biting his lip as Mario left the room. He shut the door behind him, leaning on it, exhausted. _No one's rib could break by falling from a chair!_ he thought. Then he looked down at his hand. It was caked with blood. He cursed nervously, rubbing his hand on the leg of his overalls. The realization of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Our dreams control us in real life. _

+*taps Robin on the shoulder* Ahem…Why am I comatose?!?+

***in a really really sour mood* Stuff it, you oversized Barbie-ball.**

::She advances with fingers like menacing claws, but Luigi intervenes.::

[*sweatdrop* What's your problem, Robin Lee? *braver now* Too mean to put me out of my misery?]

**You can stuff it too, Jolly Green Giant.**

::He advances as well, pounding his fist into one hand, but Mario intervenes.::

(*sweatdrop* Come on, just tell us what's wrong. You've been a jerk to us, both in story and out.)

**Ah, go suck eggs, Fat Albert.**

All ::sweatdrops, advancing at once.::

***notices this and makes a face* I guess……..I went too far? *gets up and runs, screaming* Soooooooo-rrryyyyyy!!**

***

Peach was to remain in her bed, under close watch of the Mushroom doctors, who didn't know what to make of it and not having a clue as to why she couldn't be roused. 

Luigi's chest was bandaged and was stricken to his bed as well. Of course, he couldn't possibly follow these instructions, and kept trying to sneak out----mphf!

…………….

::Luigi ties Robin Lee's hands behind her, who is seated in a chair. Mario has finished tying her feet together, and the author rolls her eyes disdainfully, a fruit shoved in her mouth.::

[So you think I'm immature, do you? Make me an irresponsible baby, will you?]

(See now? We can get along if we really try!)

**Mm mph-mph fmph mm mph mmm!**

(What was that? You don't _like_ Granny Smith apples?)

+Sorry. *casually takes apple out of her mouth* I couldn't hear you.+

***shouting* I said, you had better let me out, or-hey-mph!**

+ *pops the apple back in her mouth, shrugging* She ain't ready yet. What do you think, Mario?+

(Nope, What do you think, Luigi?)

[ *dripping with sarcasm* Not a chance.]

***screams as best as one can with in apple in ones mouth* Mmmmmmmm!!!!!**

…….........

Okay. That was weird. Luigi couldn't sleep that night, and he was grateful. Grateful for the blinding pain that coursed through his body whenever he moved, for the pain that kept his eyes from growing drowsy. He knew he'd have no problem not dozing tonight. 

Mario walked into his room late, around twelve, and looked weary, like he had aged about ten years. He sat in a chair on the other side of Luigi, sighing. 

"Anything new?" asked Luigi softly. Mario just shook his head. He didn't look up from the floor, and Luigi saw he was struggling to stay in control of his emotions. "She won't wake up?"

Another shake of the head. 

"She will, Mario," continued Luigi with such anger that his older brother almost believed him. He stood up.

"It's late, I'm going--" He paused, seeing the look of terror on Luigi's face. "Or I could stay with you?" "We can't go to sleep, Mario. We just can't. We gotta keep each other accountable until we figure this thing out."

Mario nodded, smiling a little. "It's all right. We'll stay up all night if we have to."

And that's what they did…….or _tried_ to do. Mario had fallen asleep in the chair next to Luigi, who was dozing, mumbling. 

"No, no Mario, don't leave me…you can't..."

***

Mario plastered himself to the inside of his closet door. It was silent in the old house, and it almost chilled him more. More than hearing the same laughter that came from the stairs only moments before.

He stifled a whimper, trying to figure out what his plan was. _And apparently_, he thought, _I could really use one._ He closed his eyes then opened them quickly, to shut out the memory of his parent's dead bodies. He had seen them as a boy, and could have very well been killed if the murderer hadn't split town. He sighed shakily and opened the door very softly. His bedroom door was still locked, (or so he thought!) and the room held an eerie, unearthly glow. 

He tiptoed towards his bedside table, hoping to find his Cub Scout pocket knife. Instead his hand rested on his lucky rabbit's foot, stained an unnatural shade of blue. Grinning nervously, he took it in one hand and caressed it lightly, the soft fur feeling grimy with a boy's grime. Then he squeezed it tightly in his hand, breathing deeply.

He came upon the same picture he saw the first night. Of the woman, with the baby…

"Mama," he whispered softly, trying to envision her alive and well. His clouding eyes were averted to the baby. "Wait, that's not me," he frowned. Flipping the photograph over, he barely made out the date and the words underneath:

Mom & Luigi

"Luigi!" Mario said to himself. "I have to find him. He'll get killed too--"

"No he won't," interrupted Bowser. "Because you're the only one here. You and our little murdering friend." He chuckled to himself.

Mario couldn't answer, but he swallowed hard, trying to make his mouth not so dry.

"My my, how you've changed, plumber. You don't look yourself, but you're still _so_ familiar…"

"What?" he demanded. "I feel fine! Just like my normal self." He felt himself with his hands, as if to make sure. He didn't feel any different at all.

"Certainly you must feel like your _younger_ self," taunted Bowser. "Go see."

Mario noticed for the first time, the small mirror on his clothes dresser, and he ran to it, staring in awe, voice catching in his throat. He _was_ his younger self, his eight year old self. He was a lot shorter, and thinner too. He felt his face in awe. _I don't feel different, but I sure look it._ His curly dark hair had a barely noticeable cowlick in the back, and his thin, pallid face stared back at him like a ghost from the past.

"Wow, Mario. You look better than ever. Maybe you can have a chance with the Princess now. I hear she goes for younger men." Bowser snickered to himself.

"You leave her alone Bowser!" the plumber shouted at the ceiling. "You leave us all alone, or so help me, you'll--"

"You'll _what_? Please, tell me! Before you die too." Mario heard the laughing start again. It reminded him of the Joker from the Batman movie. He ran inside the closet, clutching his little rabbit's foot and maneuvering around hangers and clothes. He held his breath, eyes streaked with terror when his unlocked bedroom door was kicked open with a heavy boot.

Footsteps, cursing, and the same sinister laugh. Mario waited and prayed, fingering his childhood talisman, hoping it would actually bring him luck this time. 

The closet door was swung open suddenly, and he felt the cold tip of a pistol push into his forehead.

"No fair," grinned a vicious voice. "You never told me we were playing 'hide and go seek'." Mario stood motionless, frozen, teeth chattering slightly, then he squeezed his eyes shut when the man cocked the gun, slowly, taking his time.

A whoosh of air, and Mario felt everything around him disappear. He opened cautious eyes, not daring to breathe. The man was gone, the gun was gone, the rabbits foot, the closet, his room….the entire house was missing. Instead, he stood alone in a concrete room with a large, wooden door at one end. 

He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, then ran for the door. 

"That's it. I'm outta here…" He skidded to a stop when the door swung open right in front of him, and Bowser's hulking form blocked the exit. Mario gulped, for once in his life actually afraid of the giant turtle. Bowser chuckled deviously.

"Going somewhere?"

  
  
  
**Author's Notes: Geez, I been updating more than I shold. But hey, its the summer, I can do whatever the H-E-double-hockey-sticks I want, right? RIGHT?**

Sigh......Anyways, anyone else cursed BESIDES Koji an' me? It's getting worse now, my eye has been twitching for a week. O_o I'm thinking of upping the rating on this. Anyone think it needs to go higher?


	6. Chapter VI

  
Author's Notes: Just thought I'd give you all a reminder: **Me**....(Mario)....[Luigi]....+Peach+. Enjoy!

  
"No, please Mario. Don't do this…you're gonna be all right. Please… No!" Luigi sat up in bed with a start, then collapsed back on the pillow again, growling painfully from his bruised and broken ribs. He set his teeth and got up slowly. 

"Mario?" He stopped and froze when he saw his brother asleep on the chair, not moving.

"Mario!!" he shouted. "Wake up! Please!!" But the elder plumber did not stir.

"No!" In his panic, the thinner plumber tried to get out of the sheets. He fumbled, tripped and fell to the ground. Slamming his head against the hard marble floor, he clutched his chest in agony.

"Mario! Why'd you fall asleep?" he cursed breathlessly. "Why'd you fall asleep?"

Toad and two other mushroom attendants come in, surprised looks on their faces to find Luigi on the floor.

"Luigi? What's wrong?" cried Toad.

"He fell asleep, dang it! Wake him up!" Hard as the little fungi tried, they couldn't rouse their dozing hero. Luigi shook his head, utterly dismayed. 

"Oh, no. Bowser's got him too…"

[So now, I'm all alone. Got anything to say for yourself?]

***sigh* Yes. Just PLEASE, for the love of Benjamin Bratt, put me right side up again!**

+Meh, I don't know…+

**I plead the eighth amendment!**

(Right, it's ok. She knows her civics. *rights the chair Robin Lee is still tied to*)

+Now why were you so P.O.'d??+

**I'm….I'm sorry. I just….it's been such a stressful year, and I….had those bloody SAT's to study for-*breaks down, sobbing wildly***

(Really? Was that all?)

**"Was that all"?!?!**

[We thought it was something serious, like-]

**Serious?!?!?! You don't think SAT's are serious??? You know what my dad will DO to me if I failed 'em? I'll be in a body cast for a month!**

+Wait..failED? You took them?+

**Yes, now untie me sirs!**

(Sure, sure. But first we have a few conditions…*clears his throat and pulls out parchment, unrolling it. It's about as long as a house. He reads* "We, the plumbers and princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, do ordain and establish…)

***

Luigi sat at the table the next morning, idly looking out the window. He was scared out of his mind, but wouldn't admit it.

_Admit to who?_ he thought. _Toad? There's no one left. Peach is gone, Mario's gone......and I'm next._ He gulped and shook his head, vowing to get to the bottom of the situation. He had to find the cause of this craziness. 

***

Peach shivered, and Mario squeezed her closer. They were stuck in the cell together…somehow thankful. Thankful that they were not alone. "We're never going to get out," she mumbled, voice muffled against the plumber's shoulder.

He was in no better shape than his Princess. "Can't think like that. We've gotten out of these situations hundreds of times…"

"Mario, he's never been like this. So…so…"

"Murderous? Sadistic? Evil?" Bowser's deep rumble broke their quiet chatter. Peach hid herself in Mario's torn shirt, and the plumber held his tongue.

"So nice to see you two together. On my turf."

Mario didn't answer, but held Bowser's gaze bitterly. The turtle sneered, then motioned with his hands. Three Troopas appeared at the cell door, unlocking it.

"Time to go, Peach."

She shook her head hard, hugging Mario and starting to cry. "No…no."

Two Troopas grabbed the Princess, who still tried to clutch the bedraggled plumber, and dragged her out.

"No! I don't want to go!"

Mario stood up, clenching his fists but gasped after a swift kick in the stomach.

"Peach," he managed as she was carried screaming out of the cell. Mario stood up and reached the bars as they slammed the door. He stretched for Peach's hands and held it tightly. Searching for a reassuring word.

"You'll come back," he whispered.

"No, don't let me go there, Mario!" she sobbed hysterically. "Please!"

The Troopas yanked on her arm, and their hands parted forcibly. 

"You'll come back!" he shouted after her, hoping it was true. But she wasn't listening. She screamed all the way to her room of terror, where the door shut loudly and echoed through the prison. Mario shut his eyes and lowered his head, shivering. He didn't notice Bowser until he had opened the door; the enormous turtle almost took up the entire cell space. Mario backed up slowly until he was cornered against the wall. He knew there was no way out; he was completely emptied of mushrooms, fire-flowers and the like.

Bowser approached him, cracking his knuckles and grinning maliciously. 

"I've waited for this day for so long, plumber." And with those words Mario withered under the reptile's bone shattering punch. He tried to stand up again, but as Bowser's shadow began to smother him, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

***

Mindful of his bandaged chest, Luigi went to Peach's room and watched her sleep. _If you call it sleeping_, he thought sadly. _I have to wake them up again!_

He watched her peacefully slumbering, a scowl appearing on his face. "I don't think you can't hear me, Peach, but I'll find some way to get you guys out of there."

He started to piece everything together. _Our dreams affect us in the 'outside world'…Peach's nightgown, my chest…… They haven't woken up, and we only have our dreams when we're sleeping._ His face blanched slightly and he felt sick. _They must be in hell.******_

The lanky plumber sighed then got up to leave when something caught his eyes. He stopped mid stride and gently picked up the little plush cloud. Its smile made Luigi sick; he felt like tearing it to pieces. His hands trembled in rage, and he stared at it spitefully, as if it were the cause of all this trouble.

Suddenly, Luigi glare softened. He glanced at Peach, then back to the plush cloud. Then his eyes brightened.

"That's it!" he whispered. "That's it, I know it is!" He turned to leave, then looked back to Peach.

"Hang in there, Princess. Just hold on for a little longer, I'm coming. Oh," he added softly, lifting the cloud. "I hope you don't mind if I use this." He left and quietly shut the door.

***

All the mushroom attendants must have thought Luigi was insane. He kept his door closed and stayed in his room for hours. When one of them opened the door to check on him, he slammed it in their face and stalked back to his bed. Toad found it to be locked later in the day, and all the little mushroom could do was shrug helplessly.

"Just so he doesn't hurt himself," he worried, wringing his stubby hands.

It was getting late. Luigi just rolled his eyes to their pleading and begging; open the door, please come out, you haven't eaten a thing.

"Ah, let 'em worry. If they thought I was crazy, you'd think they'd leave me alone for good. Well it just goes to show ya…" He was mumbling to himself, leaning over something. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember every passageway of Bowser's castle. He slowly but surely constructed a way to reach his brother and the Princess. Sighing deeply, he stood up, inspecting his work, feeling satisfied. 

A miniature model of the dark castle and everything surrounding it lay on the floor by Luigi's bed. A sad excuse for a stick figure of himself was inside the palace gates, in an area of the dungeon where he thought Mario and Peach to be. _If Bowser snatches our minds once we're asleep, at least I can control where I end up…And that little guy is coming with me._ Grinning to himself, he set the cloud next to his model. 

He hadn't heard a sound outside his room, and the time read 12:34. _They all must be sleeping, given up on the 'crazy plumber'._ He opened the door and looked down, finding little Toad asleep in the hall, keeping a dutiful watch on the one hero that remained. Smiling sadly, Luigi gently picked him up and took him to his own tiny room. He laid him in his bed, and Toad stirred, talking in his sleep.

"Don't go, Luigi…"

Luigi bit his lip, kneeling by Toad's small bed. "I have to, little man. I gotta get my brother and your Princess. We can't have you going out of a job, now can we?" He patted his mushroom shaped head, stood up, wincing and holding his chest.

"I'll be back," he whispered with little assurance. "And I'll have Mario and Peach here with me, you'll see." He turned abruptly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Going to his own room, he looked once more at the small castle on his floor. Whispering a little prayer, he laid carefully on his bed, holding the plush cloud and placing it in his pocket.

_Looking at the cloud made us have the bad dreams…I had better be right about that. The plan has to work,_ he thought as he laid his head on the pillow. _It has to…_

  
  
  
****Whoa now. You must be wondering where that came from, because I never use cursing in my stories. But in this case, I really mean it. And children who shouldn't hear the word shouldn't be reading this anyway. So shield your virgin eyes and deal with it. Sorry for making a big deal.**

And next chapter gets reeeeeaaaaaly scary...and gory. It's all the curse's fault!! They MADE me do it O_o! Horrible....nightmare visions...!! *runs around the room, screaming, runs into wall and falls on floor*

hOpE yOu LiKeD tHiS...


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Notes: Oh boy. Warnings galore. Theres a chunk of gory-ness and violence and...stuff. I'd tell you to skip this chapter, but you'd miss alot of the story so....you shouldn't have started reading!! So consider yourself warned.**

  
  
Luigi swiped at a water drop that fell on his face, and another. And another. _What is this, Chinese water torture?_ he thought. Then he felt the wet, cold stone beneath him and he looked up, opening his eyes.

He had made it into Bowser's lair. His plan had worked! He could have jumped for joy, but decided against it when his ribs told him to stop moving so much. He pushed himself up slowly, until he was standing straight. _Now then. Which way to my family and friends…And which way is out?_

There were four tunnels around him, and he racked his brain trying to remember which way led to what room. He began to take "Tunnel Number One," but he backtracked and thought some more. _This one has gotta be right,_ he thought with little confidence, and entered the third tunnel. The walls became more cramped and colder, and soon he found himself blindly running his hand along the walls. The tunnel became so small he had to crawl on his stomach to get any farther. "Maybe this one _is_ wrong," he muttered sorely, hating his ribs. Then he saw a tiny light at the end. He kept crawling through the wet passageway until he came upon an air vent grate, holes punched through it. Through the holes he saw a row of cells…....and something pink and tattered.

Holding his breath, his arm snaked through the grate and he unlatched it, letting it swing away. It creaked, but he didn't care. He made the short drop from the opening to the ground, and gasped a little, bending over and holding his chest. He glanced around warily, and, seeing no one, he made his way down the row of cells, lit only with a few flaming torches. 

He found the bundle of tattered pink, and his face contorted with sadness. Peach lay in her cell, lying on a filthy blanket and shivering uncontrollably. The sleeves of her dress always left something to be desired, like length.

"Peach!" he whispered. She looked up quickly, terrified. Her eyes were sunken, her hair was rumpled and greasy, and she looked flat out awful. A nasty bruise covered one side of her face, reaching into her hairline, and some of it was caked with blood.

"Peach, it's me. Luigi."

"Luigi?" she practically screamed, trying to get up.

"No no, shhh. Stay quiet. They might catch me."

Peach, finding that she didn't have the energy to stand, crawled to the wet bars of the cell. She reached through the rusty cage and felt Luigi's face, as if to make sure she wasn't _dreaming_…...

"Luigi?" she whispered, crying. "You're here?"

"In the flesh," he said, trying to smile at her. Her fingertips were like ice on his cheeks, but he endured it anyway.

"You're okay?"

"Better than some," he said softly. "Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here--"

"Oh, Luigi. You have to find Mario." Peach interrupted him, her eyes wild. 

"What? Why, where is he?" 

"They took him to his room. You have to get him, Luigi--" 

"Wait, wait a minute…his room?"

"Yes, the rooms we have our dreams in. Bowser's got them all here, he brought us here, Luigi I don't know how, but you have to find Mario before they kill him." Peach barely stopped for a breath.

"Kill him?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought this was only--"

"Forget whatever you thought. There's something bad in his room, I don't know what, but it could kill him. Please believe me, Luigi." 

***

Mario raced through the hall and into his bedroom again. He shut his door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He heard footsteps, and someone pounding on the door.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" he growled in a high pitched voice. The man threw himself against the door, and after the fourth time, it broke off the hinges. He stumbled into the room and checked himself, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Want to play hide and seek, do you?" He crept closer towards the bed, seeing something curled up underneath a fallen blanket on the floor. Grinning madly, he stood right next to it, pulled out his gun and shot five times. 

Seemingly satisfied, he lowered the pistol and watched his victim. When nothing happened after some moments, he knelt down and looked more closely with a critical eye. He pulled away the blanket and sneered, finding only some pillows. 

He cursed loudly and stomped up, running down the stairs.

Mario hid under the crawl space beneath the stairs, listening to the man's footsteps as if they belonged to Death. He grasped his small childhood superstition, his lucky rabbit's foot, mouthing to himself. "I wish he'd go away, I wish he'd go away."

***

Peach wouldn't hear anything otherwise from the younger plumber. "Please, Luigi. Forget me. Go get Mario, now!"

Luigi, still a little confused, shook his head weakly. "I can't leave you--"

"Go!" she pressed. "Please!"

Finally he stood up and started down the corridor. "Straight ahead!" she called to him. Room after room after room lined the dark hall way, and every door he passed he opened or ran into it, checking for his brother. _Straight ahead?_ He thought. _There's dozens of rooms! If only I can get there in time._

"Mario?" Luigi screamed into one room. It, like all the others, was empty. Discouraged, he slammed it shut behind him and went to the next.

"Mario, where are you?" He came to another door, with the number 87 over it. He tried the handle but it was locked securely. 

"No, no….hang on, Mario!"

***

Mario had waited long enough under the stairs, hearing nary a sound. Slowly, heart pounding in his chest, he snuck out and looked around him, checking every corner and shadow. He crept carefully into the kitchen, hoping to find a weapon for defense. He held his breath and pushed open the swinging door. Silence.

Then a scream as a shadowy figure leapt at him, brandishing the gun. Startled, Mario fell to the ground, and scrambled up quickly. The man aimed and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He cursed aloud and tried again, but he was out of ammunition. He threw his gun down and growled. Mario took this to his advantage and threw a hard punch. The man fell into the wall behind him and kicked his boot into the plumber's stomach. Mario stumbled back, fighting for air and doubled over.

The man grabbed a glass bottle from the kitchen counter and brought it down on the plumber's capped head. Unfortunately, his hat didn't protect him much, and shattered crystals flew everywhere. Another kick to his stomach, and he crashed out of the kitchen and landed hard on the wood floor. He was winded, and he winced from the throbbing pain in his head. He was dizzy and couldn't see straight, and he struggled for rational thought. He closed his eyes.

_Can't breathe. Head hurts. Can't think. Where is he? Can't think…._

He gulped some air and coughed, the wind knocked out of him. He opened his eyes and barely made out the image of the shadow man, wielding something that glinted when it caught the light.

"You've been a very naught boy," he cackled, creeping closer.

_Can't think, head hurts…_

***

Luigi threw himself at the strong iron door, already feeling the bruises in his shoulder and arm. His rib cage was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. He just knew it was the door.

"Hang on Mario! I'm gonna get you out!" He cursed to himself, sorely wishing the door would magically open on its own. 

"No, please…please open! Mario!"

***

Mario tried to push himself up, but the man was already on him, raising the broken end of the bottle. 

_No, I can't die this way! _

He grabbed the lethal hand and stopped its course toward him. His face turned red with the effort, and the sharp edge of glass brushed his neck lightly, making him tremble out of fear. Grunting a little, he managed to push the broken bottle away from his face a just a few inches.

"Silly little boy. Thinks he can beat the bad guy!" the shadow hissed. Mario's fist collided with his jaw and he rolled out of harm's way, stumbling up to stand. 

The shadow stood as well, throwing the weapon away. 

"Alright. We can play your game now. Man to man…" Mario charged at him, and didn't see the glint of metal from the shadow's wrist. A small movement, and the man let Mario run right into the steak knife.

"…or, we can play man to boy."

***

"Mario!" Luigi kept screaming. "I'm coming! Man, this had better be his door."

What did Peach mean, 'kill him'? Surely she wasn't serious. Even so, Luigi kept ramming into the strong door, hoping is brother wasn't in harm. And hoping the door would open sometime soon. 

"I'm coming!"

***

Drawing in his breath sharply, Mario's mouth was open in a silent scream as he felt cold steel inside him. He grasped the man's hand weakly, silently begging him to stop. But he didn't. Beaming in maniacal victory, he held the plumber's shoulder with one hand, pulling Mario closer and pushing the knife deeper. The plumber groaned, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper as the man twisted the weapon with an abrupt turn of his wrist, then slowly back again, savoring the moment. Mario exhaled in slow, painful gasps, slowly sinking to the floor. He sank to his knees, eyes glassy, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, and the man pulled his knife out, satisfied with his work.

"One down, one more to go," he whispered with glee as Mario closed his eyes falteringly, fighting for consciousness.

***

Luigi rammed into the door one more time, surprised when it gave way, then terrified when he fell headfirst into cold, hard, concrete floor.

Ignoring the racking pain in his ribs, he groaned and pushed himself up. The room was large, but was entirely covered in concrete walls. He cringed, holding his chest. Then he saw Mario.

"Oh, no! Please!" He yelled in panic, racing as fast as he could manage to his brother. Mario lay on his side, away from the other plumber, surrounded in blood. 

Luigi screamed again. "Mario!!"

No answer. He slid to a stop, not minding the knees of his overalls being stained with the scarlet liquid. He rolled his brother onto his back and shut his eyes at the horrid sight, pushing down reflexive sickness. 

"Mario, no, don't…." He saw Mario swallow, and his eyes glimmered with hope. 

"Mario, you're alive!"

_Not for long_, the elder thought to himself. All he could do was shake his head.

"No, don't do that. You're gonna be fine…just fine." Luigi's voice was soft and reassuring to Mario, and he felt glad just to have him there. 

"You're going to be all right. We just…have to get you out…" Luigi was afraid to move his brother for fear it would make him worse. "You'll be fine…" He stopped himself, realizing the idiocy of his statement. 

_You fool,_ he thought. _Don't you see it's over?_ Luigi shook his head, holding Mario's hand. 

"No, no no, please. Please don't--" He bit his trembling lip in an effort to hide his tears that hung precariosly in the corners of his eyes. Don't, please. Just…just call me Weegee. Please, Mario. Call me Weegee."

Mario tried to form the word on his lips, but only got by with a breathy 'we'.

"No, Mario! Say it!" he pleaded. "Please."

Instead his brother's eyes began to close, mouthing Luigi's nickname, over and over. 

***

Bowser, enraged, pushed over a table and collared Kamek. 

"He wasn't supposed to DIE, you fool!"

"But haven't you wanted the Mario's dead for some time, your highness?" asked Kamek innocently, calmly. 

"Not this time!" he bellowed into the turtle's glassed face. "I want them to wallow in freakish misery for the rest of their lives!"

"Well, Luigi will have twice the misery, his brothers death and his nightmare…and you will have ridded yourself of a Mushroom Kingdom hero."

Bowser's eyes were wild for another moment or so, seething, but seeming to run the idea through his head. Then his face changed with recognition.

"Yes," he said slowly, menacingly as he put Kamek down. "Yes, that's just it."

  
  
  
***Makes a freaked out face* Don't run away! Please! I know this sucked...it was too EMOTIONAL. Whatever.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Notes: Okay folks. I'm going to trust that ff.net is fully functioning again and going to post this no-selling waste of space. Its kinda short...compared to everything else...and this story is gonna drag on...and on...and on...and on...(would someone fix that broken record?!) BANG!**

....erm, that's better? Alrighty then. I gotta thank Koji n Jes for forcing me to write this ^_^....and Pisces for convincing me to write past 8 chapters, to "be all that I can be." Enjoy. 

  
  
"Mario, don't. Please don't do this!" Luigi begged, growing more and more frantic. He tried to wipe away the rivulet of blood that ran from his brother's mouth with his sleeve, but more red liquid trailed out.

He jumped when Mario clenched his hand so tightly he could have broken it, gasping suddenly, eyes wide open. His face was pale, and he looked straight ahead of him, towards the ceiling. 

"Where is he?" he rasped hoarsely.

"Who? Who, Mario?" 

"The man…who……" He cut himself off, eyes squeezing shut and his face contorting in pain. He moaned in agony and held Luigi's hand tighter, tears tracing a silver line down his cheek. "He'll get you…too…" Luigi glanced at Mario's torn, blood soaked shirt but just as quickly looked away again. He swallowed hard, throat feeling suddenly dry. 

"There's no one here, just Weegee. You're gonna be fine. I just….need to, to get you out." In spite of his words, Luigi gave the room a quick glance just to make sure he was the only one. 

Mario set his teeth and whimpered, "He'll…get you too…go…"

"No, it's just me, Mario. Just you and Weegee." Mario's breath grew rapid, and he coughed, more blood coming out of his mouth. "Just…just you an'….and Weegee," the younger plumber repeated faintly. Mario chest rose, and he sighed, relaxing, his grip on his brother's hand loosening at a frightful speed. Luigi clasped his hand more.

"No, no. Don't do this now. Come on, Mario."

He didn't respond.

Luigi turned his head, looking towards the door. "Someone help me!" he screamed, his raucous voice echoing through the large room. "Please!" He turned back to Mario. His eyes were closed as if sleeping, but Luigi had a feeling he wasn't resting at all. 

"No…Mario…" He reached for his brother's wrist, but the pain was too much. No way he could check his brother's own pulse and see if he were truly dead. He drew away with a startled sob, Mario's limp hand slipping from his. He sat by him silently, staring in shock.

_No, he can't be dead. No._

Then he fell silent at the sudden realization of the situation. His eyes fell to the floor, dazed.

"This is your worst nightmare, Luigi. Isn't it?" Bowser's voice, although soft, echoed loudly through the cold, solid room. Luigi just barely nodded, stunned.

"You don't want to lose your brother do you?"

The younger plumber shook his head, still in shock. "Well, much as I'd like to apologize, I can't. But I _can_ put you back in your own room, keep you here forever, and remind you so often how Mario's untimely death was your fault."

_My fault?_ Luigi wondered, looking up a moment. The thought had never occurred to him.

"You didn't get here in time. You couldn't open the door."

_He's right_, the young Mario thought as his eyes drifted to the floor again. _It is my fault. If only I'd…_

"Yes, we could go on forever if 'if onlys'." Bowser chuckled. 

Gradually he stood up shakily, looming over his brother's inert form. A painful twinge in his chest as he straightened up and he winced, shutting his eyes tightly and holding his tender ribs. 

"Why would you do this?" he asked through clenched teeth, begging to know.

"Is there any need to know? Just consider this therapy, helping you to overcome your fears."

Luigi could have cried like a little boy, as a child shedding tears over the cruelness of a school bully. He stood there for a moment or two, looking down at Mario, disbelieving eyes narrowing more and more until they were thin, vengeful slits. 

"No," he growled. "No! It wasn't my fault! _You_ did this!"

When no one answered, he pulled something small, gray and fuzzy out of his pocket. 

"Know what this is Bowser?" he yelled. "Well, I do! It was our ticket into this mess! It brought us here in the first place! And this is our ticket out!"

Just then the Koopa King himself appeared at the door, flanked with four large hammer brothers and holding the Princess securely by the back of her neck.

"I know what it is," Bowser growled. "It's her ticket to a swift death, and yours to see it happen."

Luigi shook his head. "No more, Bowser! Now it's our ticket out of here." He pointed to a thin, white thread at the base of the cloud pillow and grabbed it between thumb and forefinger.

"All I have to do is pull," he threatened.

"All I have to is squeeze," Bowser replied calmly, his large green hand shrinking as it tightened around Peach's small neck, just enough to unnerve her. She gave a frightened gasp, and pulled helplessly at his fingers with her thin, delicate hands. 

"Luigi," she whispered, terrified. Her eyes moved to the floor, to Mario's ravaged body. Her eyes grew even wider. "What…what did you _do_?"

Luigi looked behind him, and his heart jumped when he realized what she meant. "No, Peach, I didn't…I didn't do this." He saw his hand, knees, shirt….covered in his brother's blood. Luigi saw the fear in her eyes, and stood frozen. "You've got to believe me Peach. I didn't do this." He took a step closer to her, but stopped when she drew away as far as she was able with a turtle holding her neck. "Peach, I didn't do this!"

"Drop the cloud now, plumber. Or she dies."

Luigi looked from Mario to Bowser to Peach to the Troopas and back to Bowser. This was not part of his plan. But he couldn't lose Peach, too. With bleary vision and a heavy heart, Luigi held out the plush toy in the palm of his red and calloused hand. Almost as soon as it was snatched away from his grasp a clawed hand collided with his sore chest, and he fell to the ground in blinding pain, gasping for breath.

"Change of plans, Kamek." That was the last thing Luigi heard before he blacked out.

[Okay, first she tortures us in our sleep, then she leaves us to rot in some God-forsaken place…]

(She's gone too far!)

+_Won't someone_ please _think of the children??_+

(She was never this…gruesome before. She must have snapped or something.)

[Or she's being influenced by whatever else she reads...] 

::All look towards a certain, unnamed author who smiles nervously::

Mystery Person: I like to think of it as….inspiration?


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I AM RETARDED! I JUST RUINED THE WHOLE FREAKIN PLOT! *sobs*

Okay, so the plot isn't completely shot, but I feel like a real butt now. I um...skipped a chapter by accident (thanks to Koji for bringing that awful mistake to my attention). So now you guys have to um....pretend your time travelling, and that you never read the chapter you once knew as chapter 9. Thats actually chapter ten. Man, I feel like a butt tonite...like a butt tonite! Again, my sincerest apologies. I think my computer is sending out deadly waves of stupidness. -_- 

  
Luigi sat on the floor of his cell, sunken eyes staring at a chip in the stone floor. His first plan hadn't worked; now he was plotting to find the missing piece from the stone and try to kill himself. He soon realized that plan would fail too; even if he had found it, the chip was less than an inch long. Couldn't do much damage with that. 

He had his arms wrapped around his legs, knees drawn up to his chest. If it weren't for the racking pain in his ribs it would have taken him less than five seconds to get in that position. He sighed, slowly, thinking how much his life sucked. 

_Mario is dead…Peach thinks I killed him…we're stuck here for the rest of our God-forsaken lives…Mario is dead…_He was just beginning to understand that he would never see his brother again. That was it. Zippo. Fin. The end of the world as we know it. Adios. Bye-bye, birdy-

[Boy, you sure have a chipper attitude about all this.]

**Of course! This part is new and it's gonna have more chapters-**

+You mean there's MORE torture?!+

***Gulp* Um…yeah? *backs away from various household appliances being wielded at her* No, no, not the toaster! *bzz!***

The lock rattled, and Bowser stepped inside. "So, how goes it, old boy?"

Luigi didn't answer or raise his eyes from the floor. He kept staring at that chip in the floor, hoping and praying he would find the chunk of stone. Or that Bowser would at least break his neck. 

"How's the food?" Koopa asked him so casually that Luigi almost believed he had been given some. His normally slight, lean body was now unnaturally thin; it had been two days since he ate anything. Two days since Mario died. Two days since the nightmare truly began.

What was the nightmare? Luigi wasn't sure anymore. When he slept in his cell, he was plagued with nightmares, playing Mario's death over and over in his mind. Yet here he was, his subconscious stuck in Bowser's dungeon while the real him slept at the Mushroom Kingdom castle. It was like a dream within a dream within dream…and if that was the case…was the freakin' Mushroom Kingdom even real?! It was so mind boggling that Luigi forgot he wasn't listening to Bowser.

"You hear me??" he bellowed, backhanding the plumber. Luigi fell to his side, holding his chest and biting his lip to hold back his painful whining. Bowser grabbed his neck, dragging him up, and Luigi felt claws digging into his skin. 

"Nest time, you had better be listening when I talk to you. Understand? Or you'll end up like your wimpy pathetic brother." 

Too rebellious to nod and to weak to give Bowser an obscene gesture, Luigi simply blinked wearily, his hands at his sides not bothering to free himself. Bowser dropped him carelessly, and his skull smacked against wet rock. The plumber mumbled incoherently while the back of his eyes put on a fireworks show. 

"He is…not….p'thetik."

"_Was_…" corrected Bowser as he left the room. Luigi heard the lock snap, then there was peaceful darkness.

***

He awoke without really seeing or feeling much of anything. Weakly he lifted a hand that rested on the cold dungeon floor, trying to determine what was out there or where he was. Voices around him, deep and frightening and familiar. 

He felt nothing but empty space and the cold stone. Was he lying down? Against what? How far off the ground? He wished to see, but wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not. He decided they were closed, and tried to open them. His eyelids scraped his corneas, making him wish his eyes were already open. Still he persisted, trying to lift his hand to rub his eyes. Instead his fingers brushed his face, feeling caked blood on his cheek. He heard heavy breathing, low voices…what was going on?

A squeaking sound-perhaps a door? Hinges? Eyelids fluttered open, and he caught a glimpse of a hulking form in his view. The labored wheezing was his own, but the voice…

"Good. You're awake." 

Who was that? His brother? Bowser? His vision cleared for a moment and with a sinking feeling he realized it was the latter. 

"Now, unless you've got gum in your ears," Bowser's voice was low, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, "Listen up, and listen good." A scaly hand reached down to grab his shirt collar, dragging him into a sitting position. His body hung limply, and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Your kid brother Luigi seems to think you're dead. And in all rights you should be. In fact…" Mario felt yellow reptilian teeth scrape his ear; felt hot, nasty breath on his neck. "…I should just kill him while you're rotting away in this cell. That way I get what I want."

He was too tired to feel completely terrified, too tired to ask, "Why? Why did you let me live? Just put me out of my misery."

Bowser shoved him back down roughly, and Mario whimpered, closing his eyes again. _Luigi, Peach….Peach. What did Koopa have in mind for her? He can't kill Luigi, he just can't…_

"Have a good night," Bowser quipped shortly, shutting the door and locking it securely. _Locking?_ Mario thought. _Against what? I can't even tell if my legs are still part of me. I'm not going anywhere._

A dull pounding in his head reminded him not to move. Escape was no where near an option. 

***

Peach was in her 'room' this time. She could feel it. She could feel the bonds on her wrists, the chilly air, the shadows that stalked around her.

"You look so cold, honey. Want us to warm you up a bit?"

She was too frightened to cry. Or maybe she was hardened to such torture. Either way, she turned her head away from a shadow that knelt next to her. A hand stroked her cheek, so she turned her head again, facing the shadow. The shadow had eyes, dark black ones that made Peach tremble. The hand cupped her cheek now, more forcefully so she couldn't turn away.

"You don't have to worry, nothing's going to hurt you." A thumb roughly ran across her mouth, down to her chin. That was when his hand tightened on her head. "If you don't play nice, we won't play nice either." Fingers digging into her cheek bone, lips pressing hard against hers, no, no…

"No!" she screamed, sitting up right. Coughing for a breath she realized where she was. She was in her cell, her cold, dark cell-wait. There was someone else in there with her. Maybe it wasn't her cell after all. 

The figure shied away from her, sitting in the far corner; there was no need to tell it to leave. It didn't look much like the shadows, but Peach wasn't sure _what_ was real anymore. She caught her breath and hugged herself to try and stop shaking. The shadow looked awfully familiar…She licked her dry lips and whispered.

"M-Mario-" She stopped. _No, Mario is dead. Don't you remember?_ A few more seconds and she tried again.

"Luigi?" she breathed, waiting tensely for a response. A few seconds later it answered.

"…yeah."

She sighed a little out of relief. "Why are you in here?"

"I don't know Peach." His voice was rising higher with each word, and he sounded wearily sardonic. "Maybe Bowser wanted to freak you out while you weren't even _in_ your room."

She felt the color rise to her face, then drain again. She _had_ accused him of killing Mario, and in fact it certainly looked like all the evidence pointed to him. Except…

_Wait…no. Luigi wouldn't do this. Luigi wouldn't kill his own brother. That just wouldn't happen! How could I have been so stupid to think…_

Peach crawled to his corner, squatting down next to him. She snaked her arm over his shoulders and squeezed him a little. Her lower lip trembled when she felt him sob against her.

"I know you didn't do it," she whispered tearfully in his ear. "I'm so sorry."

  
[I'll be sorry too…once Robin Lee learns to type with only one hand. *forcefully drags her arm towards a blender*]

***sweatdrop* Uh…guys?**

+*turns it on* Yeah?+

**You're kind of….freaking me out.**

[_We're_ freaking _you_ out? Did you read what you just wrote?! You make me want to **die!**]

+'Content editing purposes' my rear! You were NOT keeping the mystery just about now!+

(Make up your mind! Am I dead or am I not??)

[*holds up a hand to silence them* So, we came to an agreement. If we let you torture us, you let us torture you.]

**Erm…Can I have any say in this?**

::Blank stares. The blender grows louder.::

***shrugs* Guess not. Hey! Look over there!**

:All look in the opposite direction, and Robin breaks free::

**Yoink! *runs off***

[Oh no! We lost her!] 

(*shrugs*)

+ *slurps a cherry soda* +

[…So.………..anyone up for a milkshake?]

+Yes! _Finally_!+

(I'll get the bananas!)

**Okay, yeah, I admit. I was getting a little risque there, and "$e%ual harrassment" (thats what I will call it) is no laughing matter. So......sorry for the inconveniance of my.....not-smart-no-more-ness.**


	10. Chapter X

**Author's Notes : Yeah, yeah, this is chapter 10. SO SUE ME!!! Oh yeah...all this time I have been forgetting to mention that I don't own the Mario Brothers or Nintendo or any of that stuff. Whew....and to think I coulda been sued...Enjoy.**

  
  
Luigi cradled Peach in his arms that night, trying to smooth her matted blonde hair. They talked little, for there was nothing to talk about. 

Finally he broke the silence. "Peach."

"Yeah?" 

"……Would it have made a difference if…if I hadn't come here, to try and get you out?" 

She sat up and looked into his face, utterly shocked. In all reality she didn't know how to answer him. After thinking for a few morbid moments, she decided the answer was "No, Luigi. It wouldn't have made one difference in the world," but she chose to hold her tongue. Instead she grasped his hand in both of hers. 

"I'm sorry you are stuck in this awful place, too. But, for what it's worth…I'm glad we're together." 

Luigi nodded, looking down at the floor again, at the chip of stone that was missing from the floor. He was still battling with his conscience; if he should off himself as soon as he could, or stay alive for Peach's sake and learn to deal with the pain. 

_You're forgetting an option, idiot_, he thought. _Escape…...escape? From_ this _hole? It can't happen. Bowser's got the cloud, I haven't got the strength…_

He watched as Peach lay down in his lap again, making herself comfortable for sleep. _Has she given up too? Or is she depending on me to help her?_ He shifted his weight a little, then winced from the sharp twinge that agonized his chest. 

"You okay?" Peach mumbled. 

"Yeah," he whispered. _As okay as I'm going to be. _

***

Mario heard keys rattling and he turned his head to look at the shadow that entered the room. Bowser Koopa.

"What d'you want?" he slurred, trying to draw himself away from the impending shadow. 

Bowser simply paced the floor. He seemed nervous, angry, and upset all rolled into one. He pursed his lips tersely. 

"Kamek can't tell me what to do, can he?" It was apparent Bowser was talking to himself, because he didn't look at Mario. Plus, the Koopa King wouldn't be baring his heart to a plumbing hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. "No. No, just because he _said_ he fathered me and raised me, he can't tell me what to do _now_! Not in the present!"

He stopped and finally noticed Mario. He collared him and held him high above the ground. "That little turtle twerp wanted me to finish you off." Mario's pale emaciated face grew whiter, and he fought down nausea when his stomach lurched, telling him "sit down again. This is uncomfortable."

Bowser continued, "…but I'm not going to listen to that fool. No more. Now this is personal."

_Personal? What the heck?_ Mario finally dared to ask his question.

"Why…won't you…kill me?"

"He's always…telling me what to do!" the giant turtle shouted. "Well, this is my way of saying, hit the road, jack!"

Mario blinked once or twice in shock as reality sank in. The only thing keeping him from death was a trivial argument between two evil minds. The only thing keeping him alive was petty revenge. Bowser set him back on the ground, seething with anger. 

"You _will_ stay here, _and_ you will stay _alive_!" he bellowed, slamming the door behind him and stalking off.

***

Somewhere down the hall…

Luigi looked up from the floor. He heard a commotion echoing through the corridors, and he perked up his ears, trying to listen more closely. 

_'Stay here alive'? Maybe he was shouting at us or something…or another prisoner._

He looked back at the ground, stewing over what Bowser had said. Mario 'was' wimpy and pathetic. _Not true!_ he thought angrily. _He was…one of the best guys I ever knew…best brother, too._

A few more moments of mulling, and he lifted his head slowly, just coming across a revelation. _If there is another prisoner…I wonder if it's…no. No way._

Peach stirred in his lap, moaning uncomfortably. Luigi smoothed her hair again, trying to untangle it with his long, clumsy fingers. She yelped quietly and sat up.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"My hair."

"I uh…pulled on it by accident. Sorry."

She just nodded and lay back down. There was nothing for them to do but wait. Wait until they finally cracked and gave in to the pain…and finally died. 

***

Bowser had had enough. He wasn't going to take any crap from anyone anymore. Especially anyones named Kamek. This was Bower's freakin' Kingdom, dang it! He could rule it however he wanted to! Even if it meant doing what he wanted to the Mario Brothers and the Princess…against Kamek's wishes.

He stalked through the prison, and motioned for a guard to open Luigi's cell. He ignored Peach's cries for help and get off me and don't make me go there Luigi. The said plumber lay on his back, trying to sit up and help her, to get them off Peach and not let her go there, but she was already gone around the corner. Her screams remained however, and he shivered, leaning on his elbows; Bowser say he was chilled by the creepy sound. Yet without a second thought, he walked into the cell, stared down at the plumber and placed an enormous hand over his face and mouth. 

He watched as Luigi shut his eyes tight, giving a short, startled moan, fighting for air. Bowser pushed his hand more, pushing Luigi's head back farther and farther until he was lying down again, his head resting on the floor. He felt the young man's fingers digging into the reptilian skin on his wrist, and watched as the other hand scraped at moldy rock, as if he were trying to find something to hold or pick up. He opened his eyes briefly, staring at the ceiling, his pupils dilated. He arched his back and shut them again, looking like he was going to retch. Bowser did not lift his hand until the plumber released his arm, eyes closed, his other hand lying still.

Standing up again, he stared coldly at Luigi's motionless body then walked out of the cell, handing some shiny coins to the guard at the door. 

"You know what to do."

***

::All grab Robin Lee and toss her into a room numbered '00'::

(That ought to take care of her.)

**Big deal. A dark room with one light…uh oh.**

+What is that room filled with, anyway?+

[*shrugs* Moths the size of Texas.]

::hideous wailing ensues inside the room:: **Make it stooooop!**

[Yeah that's right! That's for killing _me_ instead of Mario!]

(......What? Hey!)

[*sweatdrop*]

  
  
**Wow, I'm actually going somewhere with the plot. Are you all intrigued yet?**


	11. Chapter XI

**Author's notes: Okay, okay, I know I am dishing out these updates like apple pie (unlike SOME people around here ^_^), but I gotta get this over with before school starts, or I'll never get it done. And this is where the plot gets REALLY interesting! Especially with Bowsa...Enjoy!**

  
  
He felt the cold floor against his cheek, and tried pushing himself up. His arms were so tired…and his mouth tasted funny. What just happened?

The last thing he remembered was Peach being taken away…then Bowser put a nasty smelling rag over his mouth. He remembered the smell…maybe that was the funny taste in his mouth. He tried not to inhale too much, but he couldn't have held his breath forever. Then…then what? Did he fall asleep? No, the rag must have been drugged. This cell looked slightly different from the last one; had he been moved?

He kept trying to push himself up, but his sore ribs still protested. On his hands and knees, he heard a sound that made chills run up his spine.

"Luigi…"

The voice didn't seem so familiar; it sounded harsh and strained. He slowly stood up to get a better look…then gave a horrified holler and plastered himself against the cell wall, not minding his painful chest.

His brother Mario lay before him on the floor, face drained of any color it once attained. He could have been mistaken for a corpse except that his chest rose and fell with every breath and he blinked slowly. Luigi caught his breath and blinked numerous times, unsure if he was dreaming again.

"M-mario? I…I…I thought you were d-dead!" Luigi stuttered, astonished. "Y-y-you're alive? I thought you were dead…are-are you real?" He looked at his brother's face and saw a tear roll down his pallid cheek. He knelt down next to him hurriedly.

"What is it Mario? What hurts? Can I do something?"

Mario weakly shook his head, feeling only grateful that he was looking at his brother again. Faintly he rasped out.

"He told me…you were dead. He said he…killed you…" 

Luigi shook his head, not bothering to stop the smile that played in the corners of his mouth. He put a hand on his brother's cheek. "No, no. I'm here, I'm alive. You're the one who was dead. And…now you're not."

Too careful to hug his desolate brother, Luigi reached for his hand and squeezed it, glad to be holding it once more. After some moments of silence, Mario whispered.

"Still love me…even though…I called you, Weegee?"

Luigi returned the comment with a bigger smile, the first one in a long time. 

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Luigi's smile faded quickly; footsteps echoed in the cold, shadowed hall and Bowser's form returned to face them. Luigi's teeth nearly chattered with rage as he stood up when Bowser entered the cell.

"You stupid son offa--mph!" The back of his head hit the wall and his mouth was clamped shut. Once again, Bowser's clawed hand covered the younger plumber's mouth, but this time it wasn't with evil intent. 

"Shut up!" he commanded, glancing left and right. "You stay quiet, and you stay alive. Got it?"

Luigi glared back at him nastily, studying him for a few minutes, then nodded minutely. Bowser let him go, shoving him away.

"What's the deal here," asked Luigi, walking towards Mario and standing by him defensively. Bowser didn't answer for sometime; he only kept staring down at Mario. Finally Koopa sighed and turned away.

"Mario probably knows the reason you're here. Don't you, Mario?"

He coughed once or twice, cringing and closing his eyes. Luigi knelt by his side.

"He needs help," he stated, pleading with the Koopa King.

Bowser shook his head. "Not now." Luigi stood up to challenge him.

"He needs medical attention, dang it!" Bowser's fist smacked into his jaw, and Luigi tasted something metallic drip into his mouth.

"I can help you both…if you'll just _shut up_."

Touching the blood on his lip with a careful hand, Luigi looked back at Bowser slowly in disbelief.

"Help? From you? What kind of help?"

"What would you do if I said I can get you out of here?"

"Hmph." Luigi could have laughed. Bowser actually wanted to help them? "You've got a sick sense of humor, man…"

"No joke, plumber. I can give you your freedom."

Luigi stared at him suspiciously. "In exchange for what?"

"Helping get revenge."

"Revenge? On who?"

"Kamek." Bowser muttered the word as if it was a curse on his tongue. He shortly answered Luigi's wondering look. "He is the one who wants all of you dead. All of this was his idea. And it was a good idea, too…"

"…was? Until when?" 

"Until he started to control the situation. Until he started telling me what to freakin' do!"

Luigi began to understand. He stepped forward, glaring into Bowser's face, all fear in him erased. "You mean to tell me," he whispered angrily. "That you've been keeping us…_rotting_ here, all because of your stupid argument?"

Bowser walked towards him, cornering the young Mario and staring right back.

"Listen closely. You should be grateful I let you live and put you in the same cell as your brother. I've offered my help, and right now that's all I can do. You don't want it? Fine. You will all die here, your Princess too, and the Mushroom Kingdom will be at my protection."

"You mean at your _mercy_." That comment earned him a strong hand pressed flat against his waist, pressing harder and harder until he exhaled tenderly. 

"That's right plumber. How is it you can be so smart at one moment, and then so moronic the next? Kamek finds you alive and we're both toast. My offer still stands. I hope you'll think about it."

"You're dreamin'," croaked Luigi, trying to back more into the wall and escape Bowser's hand. The turtle let him go and made a rude biting gesture at him out of the side of his mouth as he left.

Luigi withered, bowling over and grunting. He watched as Bowser's shadow disappeared down the hall, his footfalls growing lighter. Holding his chest he sat by Mario's side, taking his hand.

"Man, what an idiot, waltzing on in here, thinking he can just 'offer' some 'help' after all he's done to us these years…"

"Weegee…"

"Yeah?"

Mario gazed at him sleepily for a short moment before wheezing, "…Let's go."

  
::Robin Lee stands on stage, being prodded by the Mario Brothers.::

**Uh…*eye twitches uncontrollably*…I'm here to tell you that the story is…*head jerks*…going to end soon. So you won't have-*slaps ear twice*-to wait much longer.** (*poke poke* Go on, you.)

**Oh, uh…that's all folks? *whispers to readers* call the police!...and the hospital!!**

***

Peach stared dismally into the bleak hallway before her, curled up on a thin blanket in her cell. She supposed she should have been grateful she was given a blanket at all, but what good would it do? The cell was too chilly for something so scant, and it would never take the place of Luigi. When she returned to her cell to find the plumber missing, she demanded to know where he was. Bowser only answered her with a grim smile and a shake of the head. What did that mean? That she wasn't to know? Or that…he was dead, just like…

The realization had hit her like a ton of bricks, and here she was, staring at the same chip of stone Luigi had stared at. Her eyes moved along the floor, hoping to find her treasure and all at once, she did. There, in a dark corner, no, that's just a shadow, wait…it is the missing piece. The piece of rock chipped off of the floor. She gasped in satisfaction at finally finding it, and she grasped it in her frail hand. 

The longer Peach looked at the chip of stone, the more her eyes gleamed with desire. A sharp end, not sharp enough, but she could fix that. She could rub it against the wall or something, yes…

A crazed longing began to grow inside Peach. She would work tirelessly on that little chip of stone until it would help her achieve her goal. 

***

Luigi stood by the door of the cell, skinny arms sticking through the bars, elbows resting on a bar that ran horizontally along the middle of his prison. He stared hopefully out into the dismal, scantly lit hallway. Finally he heard footsteps; footsteps that once almost cost him his life, yet now they gave him life. 

His ears perked up and he straightened, squinting his eyes. The yellow light from the torches glinted off Bowser Koopa's enormous shell as he walked nearer. He hulked in front of the plumber, waiting. 

"So…have you made up your mind?"

Luigi looked straight ahead of him, seeing through Bowser, took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"We…we would like to leave."

Bowser's stoic expression changed into such pleasure that Luigi wasn't sure if he could still trust the overgrown reptile.

"Good." He started to leave but Luigi stopped him.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "That's it? Where's the help?"

"Be quiet!" Bowser snapped. His head whipped around suddenly when he heard footsteps. He turned to face the plumber, face somewhat panicked. 

"He thinks you are dead, you idiot. Get down."

Confused, Luigi leaned closer to see who was coming down the hall. Bowser slammed a fist against the iron bars and the startled plumber fell backwards, hitting his head against the hard floor. 

Stars milled around in his head for sometime before he rolled over onto his stomach. That was as far as he could go towards getting up again when he heard another voice.

"What brings my lord to this part of the dungeon?" 

Kamek.

"Just gloating about my victory over the _dead_ plumbers." Now Luigi understood. He lay very still, his head facing Mario, who returned his gaze tiredly. The light from the torch Kamek carried made frightening shadows dance around the cell. 

"You left them here?" Kamek demanded. 

"Until I find something else to do with them, yes." Bowser's voice was strained and controlled and it was all he could do to keep from killing the little turtle nerd himself. 

There was an uncomfortable pause, and Luigi saw Mario was struggling, frowning painfully at something. Struggling not to make a sound…struggling not to cough. Luigi pleaded with his eyes, but a small sound, like one clearing his throat, escaped Mario. Kamek narrowed his eyes. 

"I want to see them."

"Why?" countered Bowser.

"I want to see if they are dead."

"You _dare_ to question my authority and trust?" growled Bowser, dangerously close to stepping on his small servant. 

There was another small, tense pause, and Kamek checked himself with a look of haughty meekness. "…Forgive me, my lord. I know not what came over me." 

Luigi heard the footfalls receding and he turned his head cautiously back towards Bowser. The turtle glared at him angrily.

"If I'm going to help you, you'll have to help me. Just do whatever I tell you and we'll both be happy in the end. Are we clear on that?"

Luigi nodded slowly, already feeling a lump form on his head.

"Here. Take this. Find Peach. Destroy it once you find her, and you'll all be safe back in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi pushed himself up and looked at what Bowser held. The small plush cloud. He took it slowly, eyes never leaving Koopa.

"I'm not sure I can trust you."

"I just handed you your freedom and you still doubt? Run while you can…before Kamek finds you."

"What if he does?"

"I'll get to him first," Bowser growled. 

Luigi stared. No way he was hearing this. Bowser was going to…protect them? 

"Wait," he whispered. "How…how did you keep Mario…I mean…how is he…"

"How did he manage to live?" Here Bowser grinned strangely. "Even Kamek doesn't trust me to enter his 'secret room'. But I have ways of breaking and entering, my friend."

  
  
  
**Wow. I just realized I went way over my 7 chapter limit I involuntarily placed on my Mario stories. Neat huh? Tuen in next time: Bowser is REALLY siding with the plumbing heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?? That just doesn't happen!**


	12. Chapter XII

**Author's Notes: Let's get to the point. This is long. This is violent. This is suspenseful. This is a peice of crap. Yet here I sit, typing away at the author's notes, and I don't give a hoot that I am posting this for all to see. This chapter is real important, so don't skip it or anything. I mean, only four of you are reviewing anyway, but oh well.**

Okay, I've rambled long enough. Thanks to Jes for the cookie, she unknowingly inspired me to update this. (Yes, Peach really IS crazy now! ^_^ ) And Koji and Pisces, tanks for da reviews! Enjoy....bwa ha ha ha!

  
  
  
Scratch scratch scratch. Scratch. The Princess worked determinedly the rest of the night…or day. She had lost track of time. Luigi was the one with a digital watch, and now he…

She fought back tears and worked even harder, scraping the small chip of rock against a clear, dry spot on the floor. Scratch scratch. She was careful not to wear it too small, but sharp enough so…so that…

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Kamek made his way towards her cell with incredibly swiftness for his stature, and she hid the stone in her hand-no, in a fold of her dress. Kamek opened the door to her cell and she frowned at him, confused. "What do _you_ want?" she rasped. She had screamed herself hoarse by now, and even swallowing hurt her dry throat. Kamek answered her with a scaly fist to her face. She cried out and held her cheekbone. "What are you _doing_?"

"What Bowser should have done long ago." He raised his wand for another blow, and Peach's face went pale. His hand was stopped, however, by a much larger and stronger one.

"Yes, Kamek, what _are_ you doing?" The glass-eyed turtle snatched his wand with his other hand, daring not to make an excuse, swung the wand quickly, and he disappeared. Growling in disapproval, Bowser unclenched his hand and glanced at Peach who still held her face. She stared at him in shock as he turned to go.

"Why would you do that?" she asked quietly. He stopped in his tracks for a split moment, then slammed the door behind him. She watched him leave, cautiously waiting until his shadow was gone. Then she sharpened her tool again. 

***

Bowser had left, cell door wide open. Now it was up to the plumbers to get Peach and themselves out of the nightmare. Luigi glanced at Mario. 

"Sorry…for cough," the elder plumber wheezed apologetically. Luigi shook his head and admonished him. 

"Don't be. It's not your fault." 

"Weegy, I'm so tired."

Luigi felt a stab of fear course through his blood. He had to hurry and help them. "You can sleep…once we get back to the palace. Here, hang onto me." Mario whimpered as Luigi heaved him up, an arm slung over his brother's shoulder. "Come on…" Mario painfully dragged himself next to Luigi, trying to keep up and stand up at the same time. "Come on." Luigi shoved the cloud safely in his pocket, doing most of the work of helping his brother. "We've just got to find Peach. And then...we can, go home."

***

Finally it was sharp enough. Finally she could get out of this place. Finally the nightmare would end. Finally, finally, finally…

A cell door shutting made her fumble with her tool and nervously she drew a deep breath, then held the stone at her wrist.

Who was coming? Was it anyone at all? Or just her imagination. No matter. She couldn't wait any longer. She pushed the stone against her skin, but all it left was a scratch. Not as deep as she had hoped. Again she pushed. Again, a small scratch.

_No no no, this is not supposed to happen!_ Footsteps now, getting closer. She stroked again and again at the flesh against her left wrist, but she hardly broke the skin. 

_No no no…not sharp enough, no…_ She dug with all her might, and with one last stroke, a sharp point found her arm. She trembled slightly as red started to cover her hand, dripping down onto the floor. She looked up, feeling nauseas, and faced Bowser. His expression looked startled, maybe even somewhat panicked. He blew air out of his mouth and growled, rolling his eyes. Peach looked down again, watching the chip of stone fall from her red hand as Bowser pressed something on the wall by her cell. She started to feel sleepy, but just as she closed her eyes--

Flash.

***

Opening the door softly, Toad quietly stepped into what was once the Princess's bedroom. Now it was an infirmary. Tubes and all shapes and sizes were coming from her, as well as the plumbers in their own rooms. The little mushroom hugged himself against the horrid sight and crept by her side, standing on a stool.

"Oh Princess. Please wake up. Please get better." He gasped suddenly; he noticed a bruise on Peach's upper cheek where there had not been on before. He sighed sadly and lightly stroked her cheek with chubby fingertips. "Please get better." 

Out of nowhere Peach's right arm snapped up and she grabbed Toad's small wrist with an iron grip. The little mushroom didn't have time to cry out in fear. He stared at her, quite startled, too frightened to be happy that she was finally awake. Her fingers were icy cold, like she had awakened from death, and they dug into his skin.

"Y-your highness…" Peach gaze aimed straight up at the ceiling, then she looked at Toad, her eyes glassy and wild. Still she would not let go. Toad held her gaze for a short moment, then his eyes grew wider. He yanked and pulled away from his Princess's hand until she let go, and stumbled off the stool, racing for the door.

"_Nurse!_" he screamed. His voice was too high, too high for Peach's liking. Too high pitched and nervous. She turned to look at her left arm and realized what all the trouble was about. _Oh yeah...I hurt myself..._

Nurse? What was a nurse doing in her palace? And what was _she_ doing back in her palace? How did…did she awake from the dream?

Sure enough, a nurse ran in, followed by some other folks dressed in white. _Maybe this is heaven_, Peach thought. She tried to sit up but they urged her to lay back down. Urging each other, hurry now, do this, get that…now what were they doing?

Her arm…her left arm. They wanted to fix it. _Fine by me, heaven doctors. As long as I'm out of the nightmare, do whatever you feel like._ They loaded her arm with painkillers or something that made her feel woozy, and she gasped suddenly.

_Mario…Luigi…does this mean they're back too?_ She called out weakly.

"Mario."

"They're not here."

_Not here?_

"Luigi!"

"They can't hear you."

_First they're not here, and now they are but they can't hear me calling them? Who asked you, Mister-white-coat-man? If they_ are_ alive, then_...... Now she screamed.

"Mario! Luigi!" She tried to sit up again, but a sharp pain in her wrist made her stop. 

"Please Princess! Lie back!"

"She's pulling the stitches out."

"No! _Mario!_"

"Should we restrain her sir?"

"Luigi!!"

Something, or someone, holding her left arm down. Holding her back. She just wanted to leave, why wouldn't they leave her alone?

Now she began to cry. She felt so drained, of energy, of blood, of everything, anything, everything. She gave in to their pleas and commands, relaxing, but sobs racked her aching body. She started to doze as the nice men and ladies worked hard to fix her wrist, and she cried herself to sleep. All she could think about was her plumbers.

"Mario…" she whispered, lips barely moving. 

***

"Come on…" Luigi urged his brother to keep moving in the nicest voice possible, but Mario's fuel was running on low. Luigi's head jerked up and he recognized his surroundings. "Come on, man, we're almost there." 

His brother answered him incoherently, truly feeling like the living dead by now. Mario didn't look up from the floor; boy, his head felt heavy. He heard Luigi utter a disappointed curse and tried to lift his head again. Through his bleary vision, he saw an empty cell. 

"Where is she?" his brother growled. "That freaking little traitor…"

"Maybe…she's back…"

He heard Luigi swallow nervously. "Or maybe she's in her room. Come on, we're gonna find her."

"Tired…"

"Come on, Mario."

_Mar'o wants ta come on, he really does, but he's feelin' pretty tired_…It was getting harder for him to keep up, his legs kept dragging, oh man, his stomach hurt.

"Weegee…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't."

"No, come on."

"…I can't."

A sigh, kind of sad and rushed all at once. Mario started to feel bad.

" 'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Here, lay down." 

Mario did as he's told, and it sure felt good. Now he's being picked up again. Luigi has an arm under his shoulders and another under his knees. Sights and sounds are blurry; he can't thank his brother. The tunnel they were in was getting darker. Or maybe it was just him.

"I gotcha," Luigi grunted, trying to get a better hold on his brother. Surprisingly enough, his ribs were starting to feel better, even under the weight of carrying another person. "I gotcha." 

Luigi turned and looked down the corridor where the nightmare rooms were stored in two straight lines. He shivered at the sight in spite of himself, but he had to find Peach's room…she might get killed too. 

He hated to admit it to himself, but Mario was getting heavier every second. He thought about stopping for a breather when something bright flashed in front of his face. Blinded, he backed up, stumbling under his own weight and his brother's. _Can't drop him, can't drop him…_

He dropped Mario anyway, and a pang of remorse was quickly replaced with pain in his head. He slammed against the wall with a low thud, his arms and legs felt pinned by an unseen force. Something sharp on his neck, now under his chin, lifting his head up to the ceiling. _Bowser, that little_…He tried to glance down with his eyes, but he couldn't see anyone. _Wait, that's not-_

"I thought he got rid of you. I should have never trusted him with the job." Kamek grumbled. He hovered above the floor on a tiny cloud of his own bright magic, holding the blade. 

Not even daring to swallow, Luigi spoke, mouth barely moving. "You'll never get away with this," he whispered, feeling stupid and stalling for time. _Come on Bowser, you said you'd get here first…_

"What makes you so sure? Once I finish you, I'll off your brother…if he did't already save me the trouble."

Luigi's eyes looked down and to the right, panicked. Mario did look rather motionless, and fear coursed through his veins. "He--he's fine." _Bowser, where are you?_ he thought desperately. 

Kamek hovered up to his level, grinning only slightly. 

"Bowser will kill you for this."

"Oh will he?" Kamek challenged. "Not if I get to him first."

_'Not if I get to him first...' Bowser, you lie like a dog._ Luigi didn't avert his eyes, but he felt the mysterious grip on his wrists and ankles loosening. He fought against the force as discreetly as he could. Kamek drew up the blade and ran the tip down Luigi's temple, cheek, back down to his neck. The plumber's breath quickened involuntarily.

"That's right. The nightmare will be over soon," cooed Kamek, surprisingly calm. 

Adrenaline pulsed through his body as the sharp point pressed harder. His left hand was free; he grabbed Kamek's wrist and pulled the knife away from the right side of his neck, his other hand crossed over and punched the turtle smack in the face, all in one smooth motion. 

Luigi collapsed to his knees but got up again easily. He had reached his brother and dug into his pocket for the cloud. He turned to face Kamek, gloating at him, waving a hand. _So long, ya freak!_ Then he pulled the loose thread…

Nothing. The stuffing inside blossomed out like a flower, the cloud fell in two separate pieces, and Luigi's face paled. Nothing else.

That's when he felt a tug on the front of his overalls. Then his ankles. His feet were yanked out from underneath him and he fell flat on his back. He coughed once and weakly looked over and beyond his feet; Kamek stood with his wand, smiling that malicious smile that Luigi was so used to seeing on Bowser. He felt another pull on his feet, and he was being dragged closer and closer to the evil magician. He dragged his arms above him, to try and find something to anchor onto and stop himself, but he was going too fast. He stopped a foot away from his oppponent, but before he could utter a curse…

Crack. Gasp. A heavy weight on his chest, almost as bad as the crushing walls in his nightmare room. Maybe worse. Blinding pain…_not again. Bowser….didn't come…he lied…stole the Princess…maybe this is his idea of a joke…_

He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water, trying to gulp something. Luigi simply couldn't breathe. _That liar_.

He couldn't even feel what was there…maybe more magic, maybe Bowser's foot…maybe even Kamek sitting on him. He didn't care. _It was too good to be true. _

His senses were distorted…hard to see, hard to hear…where was that cloud? He dropped it. He looked around, exhausted. Yeah…just a few feet away. The little turtle devil leered over him, looking very proud of himself. 

"Bowser isn't man enough to take care of you Marios. He never was." 

_Too good to be true._

Luigi gave a small squeak; now the dark tunnel was growing darker than it already was. He closed his eyes…sounds were softer, he heard his brother wheeze his name. 

_Liar._

Wait…this is not what a Mushroom Kingdom hero would do. A hero never gives up. Mario wouldn't give up. Luigi opened his swollen eyes and looked to his right, stretching out a hand and grasping the cloud fiercely. 

"Stupid boy," admonished Kamek. "Are you still trying to win?"

Darker, darker, darker…Luigi would die trying. He looked to his left…something shaped like a tiny daisy sat in the corner where the wall met the floor of the hallway. His hand wouldn't stretch, his eyes couldn't see…

Suddenly the weight was lifted, and Luigi gulped the air, perhaps a little too greedily because his broken chest begged him to stop. He gasped shortly, head still spinning, trying to discern the scuffling sounds above him. Kamek was begging, "No, no, you don't understand…" Something snapped; two equal pieces of wand dropped next to Luigi on the floor. A cell door creaked open… "No no no!"…hideous wailing echoed from inside…the cell door was slammed shut and locked with an ominous click. 

Still catching his breath, the plumber looked up weakly. He swallowed before croaking the words.

"Hi, liar." He didn't even give Bowser a chance to answer. He stretched his left arm, gritting his teeth and trying desperately to ignore the pain in his chest. There was the small, simple daisy growing out of sheer rock in the corner. But Luigi knew better. He grasped it, crushing it in his hand. He bit his lip against the pain as it singed his skin. He felt something electric and powerful move through his body. He turned his head back to the cloud…its expression was now that of fear. Its cute, large, thread-stitched eyes were wide, its mouth open in horror. In a matter of seconds it burst into flames. 

Then everything disappeared. 


	13. Chapter XIII (Finally!)

**Author's Notes: Aight, so....we left off with Peach dying, Luigi dying and Mario perhaps dead. The outcome? Read it and find out you lazy pigs. ^_^ No real warnings; theres no violence, its just DARK. **

  
  
Mario had never felt so comfortable in all his life. Something warm, something soft, something…something just flat out wonderful. He thought he must be in heaven, lying on a big puffy cloud. He lifted his arms and stretched, feeling like he had slept for a long time. He stopped suddenly, mid-yawn, when he realized it didn't hurt to stretch his arms. He lowered them again, waiting for some moments before he dared to open his eyes. Long curtains, rich rugs, soft blankets...

_My room….the palace…we're home._ He sat up quickly, wondering if it was one of Bowser's tricks again. Looking down at himself in shock, he also realized his clothes weren't torn, his body wasn't bruised, and he felt entirely rested. 

"I'm home," he mumbled. "I'm fine. I'm home." He relaxed and sighed deeply, partly from relief and partly to test his newly healed self. He got out of bed, just as easily as if nothing had happened.

_…as if nothing had happened._ He gasped. "Luigi!" He ran from the room, overjoyed to know that he could run again. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the hallway mirrors, then skidded to a stop on the soft, ornate carpet. He touched his face in awe. His skin was restored to its natural color; the scratches and blood were non existent. _Everything gone…everything just like it was…as if nothing had happened._

He remembered his quest and kept running. He almost passed Luigi's room but stopped himself with his hand in the doorway. Catching his breath, he stumbled inside.

A pile of something…or someone…was hiding under the blankets that rose and fell periodically, gently snoring. Mario ran inside and shouted in relief, "Luigi!"

Said plumber jumped and fell out of his bed, landing on his feet almost gracefully, except for the blankets that twisted around his ankles. He kicked to free himself, mumbling. "Ugh….wha? Oh, it's you…"

"Luigi! You're all right!" Mario ran to give him the biggest hug he had given his brother in a long time. Luigi, still half asleep, blinked in confusion. 

"Shure I am. Why wou'n't I be?"

Mario grabbed his chin and looked at him squarely. "You don't remember?"

Luigi's eyes sleepy eyes brightened for a moment. "Oh yeah…I get it. But maybe now, I just don't wanna remember."

Mario smiled sadly, embracing Luigi again. "I'm not sure I want to either, buddy." As if just recalling something, the plumber in red stopped, gasped, and let go of his brother, who fell to the floor with a thud. "Oh, no. Peach!"

"Owe…"

"Come on, Luigi, we've got to make sure Peach is all right."

"I'm up, I'm up…" Luigi fumbled to join his brother, trying to catch up. Mario tried desperately to calm his wracked nerves, but all he cared of now was Peach's safety. _So far so good, but Peach wasn't with us when we came back…_ He gulped nervously and opened the door…he looked to the bed…

No Princess. Yet upon further investigation he found her sitting by the window, gazing outside in a manner he couldn't figure. She turned to look at him, her beaming smile healthy and happy. 

"Oh, Mario…" They ran into each other's arms and then--

**Owe! Stop pinching!**

+None of this romance stuff, got it?+

(You make me _sick_!)

**Aight, aight…this kind of stuff you want to do by yourselves, eh?...Owe!**

"Luigi, oh I'm so glad you're both all right! But how did we…" The Princess struggled for words, terrible puzzled. "Why are my stitches gone? A few minutes ago I could hardly move and there was an IV in me, and now...it's like..."

"...As if nothing had happened," repeated Mario. 

The younger hero sheepishly volunteered. "I…I burned up that little cloud. Bowser said to destroy it, but I guess tearing it up wasn't enough."

"He must have planted it at the bowling alley," Mario thought aloud.

**Yeah, he always seems to get the better of you, doesn't he?**

+Oh stuff it!+

[Where have YOU been the last two chapters?]

**Away….somewhere…**

(Doing WHAT??)

**I...I can't handle the angst, ok?? Its just….too much!…*breaks down, sobbing***

(*put a hand on her shoulder, distressed* Geez, Robin Lee. No one's yelling at you.)

+Anymore…+

**What was that?**

+Nuttin'!+

[Can we finish this?!]

"How do you feel?" Mario asked the Princess, still slightly worried.

"I'm fine," Peach laughed lightly. "Never been better. I promise I'll survive."

***starts dancing disco and singing* Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive!...**

All ::sweatdrops::

"I hate to bring up what went on…back there," Luigi began tentatively, gulping. "But I'm wondering what happened to Kamek. One second he's gonna…kill me, the next he's gone."

Mario and Peach exchanged glances, somewhat between sheer anxiety and nervous amusement. 

  


Back at Bowser's keep….

A door titled 102 stood among the other cells, lost in the numbers. A soft thump echoed from inside, then a scratching, a desperate scraping at the inside of the door. Flapping of wings…a scream…more scraping and struggling…Kamek shrieked just one word.

_"Pigeons!!"_

  


-Fin-

  
  
+Whew, glad that's over.+ (Haleluia! Can I have an AMEN from mah brothas and sistas?) All::blank stares:: **Hey, that's my line! My…thing that I say!**

(Is not!)

**Is too!**

(Is not!)

**Is too!**

(Isnotisnotisnotisnot….)

[I Snot?]

+*snickers*+

**You've got quite the potty mouth, youngin!**

[Says you. You called me a skinny green prick!]

**Heh heh, yeah…..but that's not potty mouth.**

[Is too!]

**Is not!**

[Is too!]

**Is not!**

(*imitating Yakko Warner, waves a hand* Gooood-night everybody!)

+*clasps hands together and poses* I'm _cute_!+

  
  
I know this ending isn't good enough to save my rear, but I stink at endings. Except for one story…that's not up yet. Hope you truly enjoyed this, sorry if it ended so quickly. I hope you all have watched "Animaniacs" someday in your past. Cause if you haven't, I will downsize your face with a shovel and you might not get the joke. ^_^ And who woulda thunk it? Kamek?...Afraid of…BIRDS??! What a loser…Many many thanks to Pisces; if it weren't for her, this story would have ended a long time ago, and so much more abruptly. *hands Pisces an award* THANKS EVERYONE WHO R&R'd! 8D 


End file.
